Sword Art Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero Named Sorukun
by SorukunYT
Summary: A young hero from a different world named Sorukun has entered Kirito's world called Aincrad, SAO's deadliest VRMMORPG game created by Ahihiko Kayaba. With his memories wiped out, he starts anew by encountering the 'Black Swordsman' in the Town of Beginnings unconscious. After regaining consciousness, he asks Kirito to help him retrieve his lost memories, but will he believe him?
1. SAO Episode 0 - Prologue Part I

_Sword Art Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero Named Sorukun Episode 0 - Prologue Part I_

In case you guys don't know who I am, my name is Sorukun. In this prologue, I'll explain how I got my armblade on my right arm and the curse on my right eye that changed my life forever from the war against the Fallen Gods a long time ago...

In my world, I was an ordinary guy with blue eyes, blonde hair, and my height being five feet, six inches long. I lived in a small, quiet town called Elgaia and I don't have any magical powers at that time. I used to be a broadsword wielder and I tend to lose battles at times, even when it was a close match. I gradually improved my errors overtime and I sometimes push myself to the limit in training and in battles, making my companions worry about my safety. I also forgot to mention that I was sixteen years old at that time and..I never aged for some weird reason.

In my head, I thought I wasn't gonna make some progress, until I met some good friends when I placed my foot in Gaian soil. When I got there for the first time, I was greeted by a beautiful goddess named Tilith and she's like the most cheerful person that I've ever encountered. She's been helping me getting used to this world called Grand Gaia and she taught me one important rule: _To gain one's trust, you must prove it on the battlefield. Until then, your comrades will begin to trust you little by little. Even if it's your enemy, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Always remember that with power comes great responsibility..._

I begin to follow her advice, until the war broke out with the Fallen Gods years later. Those fiends destroyed almost everything that I cherished the most: _My friends and my world_. My blood began to boil hot inside me and it tempts me to end the war once and for all. In the battlefield, I showed my enemies no fear nor mercy, making them scared to fight against me, but my cockiness almost got me killed after I defeated Creator Maxwell, the first Fallen God.

After fighting Cardes the Malevolent, my right arm was cut off by one of his disciples in a blind eye. It was excruciatingly painful when I see my right arm being taken away like that. Fortunately, I was rescued by one of my friends and I had to be rushed to the nearest medical tent immediately to be patched up, so I wouldn't bleed to death. After losing my right arm, I was weak and I couldn't do anything at all to protect the ones that are dear to me. That's when I come up with a weapon that can help me in battle: _The Armblade_.

I begin gathering as much materials as possible to make this weapon and it's been almost a month because well..I can't do well with my left arm and without the other, it's a bit difficult for me to complete a single task. I searched far and wide for any blacksmiths to help me create such a weapon to speed up the process and I was lucky enough to find the right type of people. Few weeks later, the armblade was successfully forged with magnesium alloy, equipped with a short, hidden blade that only the wielder can reveal it. It's also durable of defending attacks, even powerful magic. I put it on a test run and practiced guarding certain attacks, facing several errors along the way.

Overall, I improved my errors very quickly and that's how I became one of the most powerful characters in the universe. That was, until the last battle with Alfa Dilith, the last Fallen God. After I dealt the final blow on one of his weak points, I thought war was finally over, but man I was wrong. The whole area turned into black smoke as I got knocked down unexpectedly. I tried getting back up and get the hell out of there, but I was being held by a powerful spell. I heard that no one has ever survived this type of attack for years and I knew Alfa Dilith has his last resort prepared for me. I struggled as much as I can, until I saw a black figure standing in front of me with a evil smile, holding a large blade while pointing to my right eye. I clenched my teeth, struggling to get off its grip while I yell at the figure to let me go, as it begins to move the blade straight into my right eye. I begin to scream as loud as I can in pain, until I passed out from fear itself.

Moments later after that horrible event, I wake up slowly while sitting up, feeling a drop of blood from my right eye and a stinging sensation from it as I cover it with my right hand. Later, I stand up and take a look around the ruined palace, until I see a journal and pencil dropped out of nowhere. I walk towards it and decided to pick it up and see it for myself, but it only showed me scribbled words and a hint of dried blood tainting it. I think to myself: _If this book can answer what happened to me and my right eye..maybe I'll get the answers on why the dark figure stabbed me in the eye a while ago. So many questions, but I have to find them as soon as possible..._

As soon as I write down my name on the blank page, it suddenly opened a portal to a different world, which I'd find it very weird..how can a book actually do that? I didn't have time to answer the unexpected, so I have to figure out where this portal will take me and find the answers for myself. There is a warning about entering unknown portals, though, and one of those warnings can be fatal, if used incorrectly. I entered the portal and that's where I ended up at the cost of my memories and the curse that I got from the Fallen Gods: My right arm that was amputated by Cardes the Malevolent and my right eye that was stabbed by a dark figure transformed from a blue eye into a red eye. My new adventure begins here as well as retrieving my lost memories, but will I be able to recover them all before it's too late? Only time will tell...


	2. SAO Episode 0 - Prologue Part II

_Sword Art Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero Named Sorukun Episode 0 - Prologue Part II_

Before I..hopped into the portal, I went back to Elgaia to see if my house if still intact. Though the war has finally ended, I felt a bit worried about my companions I've befriended and the questions they have in store for me will just make me feel a bit distant about myself. I shake my head to get my mind off of it and found out that my house is still there unscathed. I grabbed as many stuff as I can hold, until Tilith began looking at me with worry on her face. I turned around to look at her and..here's what I can remember:

"Tilith, I..what are you doing here?" I said, feeling like my voice is getting a bit deeper.

"Soul..is that really you? You look different when I first saw you." Though she called me by my old name, I covered my right eye while gritting my teeth in pain.

"It is me Tilith, but..my new name is Sorukun now.."

She nods, remembering that I'm still my old self. "Listen, there's a portal near the ruined palace and after the war had ended, I thought you died trying while fighting against Alfa Dilith."

"I..managed to defeat him, but I got compromised by his last resort, leaving me with this red eye for a curse."

"A red eye? Let me see." I obliged and look at her with my blue/red eyes. "Oh no, Sorukun..your blue eye. It turned red."

I nodded. "If I had been vigilant back there, I would've made it out safely. I'm sorry Tilith." I start to tear up as my right eye began to cry out blood. Then, Tilith tried comforting me with a soft hug while rubbing my blonde hair. "I-I'm very scared that I'll lose my companions after the war..are they okay?"

"I'm pretty sure they're okay, Sorukun, but are you gonna investigate where the portal might take you?"

"Yeah, even if it means restoring my memories that I've lost.."

"Sorukun..." She pat my head. "Sometimes, you need to know that those memories you lost are meant to be forgotten for various reasons, but if you want to restore them, please be careful, especially with your red eye. Who knows what Alfa Dilith did to your right eye when you were there by yourself?"

"Don't worry Tilith, I have been super careful since I got here. If it weren't for the six heroes I met, I wouldn't be here would I?"

Tilith remembered the time I encountered Vargas, Eze, Selena, Lance, Atro, and Magress. "Yeah, but what about Karl, Seria, and Grahdens? They'll pretty much miss you while you're gone."

"I know they'll do, but priorities first right?" She nods. "Although, our communications on the comms will be ineffective for me once I enter that portal. But if you managed to somehow find a way to contact me, please let me know asap."

"I'll do what I can from here, Sorukun. And don't worry, I'll let them know that you'll be gone for a while."

"Thanks, Tilith..for everything." I gave her one last hug as she smiled at me. "If I somehow come back here..I'll have so many stories to tell everyone about my new adventures outside of my world."

"I hope you'll come back unharmed until then, good luck Sorukun. Oh wait!" She hands me a special bracelet that will help me on my adventures. "In case you're badly wounded on the battlefield, keep this bracelet on you."

"Thank you, I should be going now. Take care of everything while I'm gone." She nods as I take my black coat, travelling to where I defeated Alfa Dilith: _The Ruined Palace._

Arriving at the Ruined Palace, the portal is still there. I walk up to it as I take a final glance of my world. _There's no going back once I enter through this portal..._ I thought to myself. _But if I want to find answers of how I got this red eye, then this journal will give me the answers I'll be looking for..._ I entered the portal with no hesitation and this..is how my first adventure outside my world will start...


	3. SAO Fan-Based OP

**DISCLAIMER: This is a fan-based script of the SAO opening music I have made. There are no changes to the lyrics, except for the parentheses you will see below, explaining the scene from every line. But anyways, enjoy with the music on!**

 _Sword Art Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero Named Sorukun Opening - Crossing Field Fan-Based Script_

(Opening Music with a scratch on the title screen, as it glitches a bit)

Mitomete ita okubyou na kako (Sorukun sits by a tree, looking at the city of Tolbana in a distance)

Wakaranai mama ni (Sorukun looks at his journal while the background shows his armblade and his right eye flashing, closing his eyes)

kowagatte ita (Kirito walks in the grasslands) Ushiro no jibun ga genjitsu wo ima ni (In the background, it shows a scene of him talking to Sorukun while reading his journal)

utsusu (The journal opens itself, flipping a lot of pages, revealing Sorukun's dark truth bit by bit)

Ikutsu mono sora wo kaita (Sorukun's right arm appears in his world, reaching the sky, as it glitches into a mechanical arm)

koko wa kitto Hakanai kokoro (It shows a graphical glitch of Sorukun's world and Kirito's world)

midashite (Sorukun walks to the portal while closing his eyes, tearing up and teeth clenched hard)

Yume de takaku tonda karada wa Donna (Sorukun fights a bunch of enemies in a random dungeon, covered in wounds and blood in rage, while Kirito and Asuna catch up to him in terror)

fuan matotte mo furiharatte iku (Sorukun fights against Gleam Eyes with Kirito and Asuna while he parries its blade)

Nemuru chiisana omoi hirogari dashite (Camera pans to Sorukun getting surrounded by enemies in a dungeon, but he covers his right eye to unleash something sinister while evilly smiling, as dark energy flows outside him while blinding the screen with a bright light)

Kizuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba (Scenes show Silica fighting, Lisbeth forging, Sachi watching a sparring match, and Yui analyzing something inside a console)

Kurai sekai (Camera moves to Sorukun, standing on the grasslands while looking at his armblade) tsuyoku ireta (Three scenes show Sorukun talking to Agil while feeling hopeless, then later picks a fight with Kuradeel after witnessing a random ally being killed in the canyon, Heathcliff guards Sorukun's attacks with his shield, both teeths clenched)

Nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou eien de (Sorukun opens his eyes slowly as well as Kirito side by side, while the two appear by Asuna after comboing Gleam Eyes, sheathing their weapons while the boss explodes into pieces behind them)

 _I wanna always be with you_ (Sorukun, Kirito, Asuna, and Yui are on the table inside a cabin, eating dinner with smiles on their faces), _I'll give you everything I have_ (Sorukun runs up to Kirito and Asuna, hugging them tight, ending the opening with a picture of Kirito, Asuna, Silica, Pina, Lisbeth, Klein, Agil, Yui, and Sorukun together, smiling while Kirito messes up Sorukun's hair.)


	4. SAO Fan-Based Credits and Ending

**DISCLAIMER: This is a fan-based script of the SAO credits/ending music I have made. There are no changes to the lyrics, except for the parentheses you will see below, explaining the scene from every line. But anyways, enjoy with the music on!**

 _Sword Art Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero Named Sorukun Credits/Ending - Yume Sekai Fan-Based Script_

(Ending music starts playing while the background shows Sorukun walking right next to the water, revealing his past adventures in Aincrad)

Tooku ni kikoeta kane no ne ga sukoshi samishikute (Kirito watches Sorukun saving Diavel's life on Floor nineteen)

Mou ichido tsuyoku (Sorukun explaining his story to Kirito in the Town of Beginnings Café)

Kondo wa takaku kakenuketa (Sorukun takes the stab for Kirito in the forest against Alfa Dilith)

Tada kurikaesu genjitsu mo (Later, Sorukun remembers a flashback that scarred him mentally)

Hoshi no kazu no negaigoto mo (Sorukun's Ultimate End activates out of nowhere while Kirito tries to calm him down)

Mezasubeki asu wo mitsuketa kono omoi ni wa katenai (Sorukun tears up on the ground as he saws a hand from Kirito and Asuna that calmed him down)

Me no mae hirakareta hatenai sekai (Sorukun yells at the sky in anguish after reading his journal)

Tatoe yume demo ii mayoi tsuzukete mo (Covered in blood, Sorukun keeps fighting The Fatal Scythe as Kirito and Asuna are down on the ground)

Yume no oku de tsuyoku zutto zutto hibiiteku (Asuna hands Kirito a sandwich, while he shares it with Sorukun on a bench, exchanging smiles while he messes up his hair)

Sotto sotto hikatteru (Music ends with Sorukun sleeping by a tree on the grasslands with Kirito and Asuna, smiling.)


	5. SAO Episode I - Shattered Memories

_Sword Art Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero Named Sorukun Episode I - Shattered Memories_

 **(Disclamier: This Fanfiction may not be suitable for younger readers, as it is Rated T and may contain violence, some adult scenes/language, and blood. Please read at your own risk from this point on. Do note that any negative reviews thrown on here will be tolerated, no questions asked, so if you don't like what you're seeing here, feel free to walk away from it while you still can. Happy reading! :D)**

After walking through a portal from my world, I wake up out of nowhere in the middle of the forest, having my memory wiped out as I begin asking myself: _How did I get here..?_ I sit up and examined the place I teleported to: _The sounds of birds chirping and flying, the leaves being blown by the wind, and a clear blue sky with the sunlight glaring at my blue-red eyes._ I look at what I'm currently wearing right now: _A white shirt with a black coat, blue jeans, blonde hair, and black shoes._

 _Looks like I still got my old clothes on me..._ I thought to myself. I tried to stand up, but the wounds in my body denied me from moving, so I started crawling slowly while my left hand is covering the wounds on my stomach. I gritted my teeth and closed my blue eye in pain as I begin to take a look around with my red eye: _I saw a tall figure standing in the distance, but before I try to call out for help, I felt the pain becoming more and more worse._ Suddenly, I begin to lay flat on the ground, slowly bleeding to death, until the figure starts noticing me, walking up to my unconscious body...

"Huh? Who goes there?" said the black-haired man as he walks towards my unconscious body. "Well, I don't know who he is, but he's unconscious. Wait a minute..." He begins examining me. "I've never seen this type of guy in my life before. Where did he come from? Oh well..maybe he'll answer my concerns once he's recovered."

He starts carrying my body towards a town nearby. "Ngh, he's kinda heavy huh?" He carried me behind his back and begin walking. _He couldn't be one of the players affected by this death game, right?_ He thought to himself.

A few moments later, I woke up on a hospital bed and got up slowly, but was halted by a hand. "St-stay back! I won't be scared to hurt you!" I panicked when I saw a hand.

"E-easy there, I'm not gonna hurt you." He flailed his hand towards me, notifying me that he's an ally. I calmed down a few seconds later. "Whew, thank goodness. I thought you're gonna hurt me after I said that."

"I-I'm sorry..it's just that I'm very cautious when I wake up out of nowhere."

"It's alright. Although, I want to ask you about your appearance here."

I begin to clench my fists as tight as possible, trying to remember a thing or two. "I-I can't remember..all I can remember was walking through a portal that lead me here and..here I am, telling you about it. I'm sorry, that's all I can remember for now."

"Ah, so you have amnesia?" I nodded. "Can you at least remember your name?"

Luckily, I still remember my name. "My name... My name is Sorukun..and you are?"

"I'm Kirito, other people know me as 'The Black Swordsman.' Nice to meet you." Kirito smiled at me, bringing out his right hand for a handshake.

"You too, Kirito." I smiled at him with my eyes closed while shaking his hand.

Kirito, then looked at my right arm. "Say, umm..what happened to your right arm?"

"My right arm..?" I begin to look at my right arm: _It's replaced with a mechanical part_. "..I'll tell you when I begin remembering some of my memories.."

"Oh, alright then. Just let me know when you can okay?"

I nodded and closed my eyes, "Where am I exactly?"

"You're in Aincrad, or what others call it a death game."

"Death game?" My eyes widened when he said that.

"Yes, a game developer named Ahihiko Kayaba made this world and once a lot of players logged in, he trapped them by removing the log-off feature on their GUIs and appeared in a maroon cloak, while floating above us. He announced to every player this: _In order to get out of the death game, you have to pass 100 floors without dying because once you die, you're gone for good_."

"That's pretty scary." I shivered when I think that. "But, can't someone just take it off of their heads?"

"You _can_ do that, yes, but once that NerveGear is removed from your head immediately, your brain cells will be fried and you'll die from radiation in a snap." Kirito snapped his fingers as I flinched.

"Holy shit... That's the worst way you can die from.."

"Yeah, and since you came here from out of nowhere, I doubt that it'll affect you in some odd way."

I got scared when he told me about death. "I think it's already in effect.."

Kirito sighed, looking at me very seriously. "Then, I suggest you keep your head up on the first ten floors."

I covered my right eye and nodded. "..I'll try my best to stay alive."

"That's the spirit. Come on, I gotta show you around." Kirito helped me get up slowly as I look outside the window for a bit. "Still getting the glimpse of the town?"

"Yeah, it's pretty nice, even though it's a death game..." I begin to tear up a little as I look at the beautiful town through the window. _The view reminds me of my hometown for some reason..._

After we got out of the hospital, I hear my stomach growling and since I hadn't eat for a while, I think Kirito heard it rumbling too. "Eheh..sorry about that Kirito, it's just that I'm hungry at this point. Is there a place nearby where we can eat?"

"It's over there." He pointed at a restaurant across the fountain.

"Wow, so is the food good there?"

"Yeah, you should try their beef stew. It's the best food out there." Kirito chuckled. "Let's not waste anymore time, let's go."

I nodded and begin heading inside, sitting down on the table near the window. I begin to think of a story to tell Kirito, but the only thing I can remember for now is the adventure I had before my terrible fate with my right eye and my right arm.

"Since I can only remember one piece of my memory, I can start off by telling you where I came from." Kirito begins to listen closely. "I..used to be an ordinary guy like you. I have no magic powers or anything, blue eyes, blonde hair, and living a good life with many companions I've dearly befriended, but that was before the war with the Fallen Gods broke out, changing my life forever. I fought my enemies with a broadsword and I was pretty good at it. But in a blind eye, one of the Fallen Gods' disciples cut off my right arm, making me vulnerable in the battlefield. I tried to dodge every possible attack as fast as I can without the ability to fight, until I got rescued by one of my companions. I thought I was gonna die in my end, but at least I got out alive."

"I see, so you used to be a broadsword wielder in your world. But since that incident happened to you, what did you do after your recovery?" _Wait..did he said Fallen Gods? Who is this guy..?_

I cleared my throat as I drink some water to quench my thirst. "With my right arm gone, I had to create something on the drawing board that can potentially help me fight in my future battles. It took me quite a while to think of an idea, but in the next few weeks, I got one."

I showed him my right arm. "I called this one the Armblade because of how light it is and it can give its wielder a speed boost. I know what you're thinking: _Sorukun, how are you gonna block or parry any attacks that are near your range?_ Good question." I pat my right shoulder very lightly. "This thing is made out of magnesium alloy and it's durable of blocking any attack. I hid a blade on my arm, so I can trick my opponents into thinking that I'm unarmed. But when I do this, however..." I clenched my right hand tight, exposing a big blade vertically on my arm. "It pops out. Simple as that, huh?"

 _What in the world? Has Sorukun somehow bumped his head while telling me things that are out of this world? I can't say if he's completely crazy, but he's pretty interesting to learn..._ Kirito nodded in silence.

"And that's all I can remember for now. I hope that satisfies you for today, Kirito." I smiled at him.

"It has. Thank you for sharing it with me, Sorukun. I appreciate it." Kirito smiled.

"Eheh... It's my pleasure." I smiled nervously.

"But once you clear the last floor, will you be able to return back to your world?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but it's a small chance that it'll happen. Who knows, maybe we'll just have to wait and see."

"I agree." _Sorukun, huh? I never heard that name before._ Kirito thought to himself.

A few moments later, a brown cloak figure passed by us and just stands in front of me, looking at me with a blank emotion.

"Excuse me... But it's kinda rude to stare blankly at someone." I said to the brown cloak figure.

"Your name is Sorukun, correct?" It asked me as I nodded. "I see.."

"Wait..who are you?"

"My name's not important right now, but you should make haste on clearing the hundred floors on Aincrad. A lot of players are dying as we speak." The brown cloak figure left before I say anything else.

"That's a weird encounter, but is it true though?"

Kirito nodded with his eyes closed. "Yeah, a lot of players got reckless and wasted their lives every waking moment because of that announcement Kayaba made here."

"I hope I can end it for them as soon as I can." I clenched my fists.

"I'm sure you will, Sorukun." Kirito smiled at me as I smiled back.

Few minutes later, me and Kirito left the restaurant and started walking towards the exit of the spawn area, until I dropped something on the floor which made me stop.

"Wait, is that my..?" I kneeled down and picked it up: _It turned out to be a black and red glasses_.

"I never knew you wore glasses, Sorukun." Kirito tilted his head a little.

"It's just been there a long time now, but I never wore it a long time ago." I put it inside my blue pants' front pocket.

"Is there anything else besides your glasses?" I blinked for a moment and examined my black coat for a while: _I found a journal and a pencil inside one of the pockets as I took them out_.

"It's my journal and pencil.."

"Can I take a look?" Kirito lend out his hand in front of me.

"W-wait..let me take a glimpse at it first... Maybe this can help me bring back some of my memories I have lost.." I opened the journal to its first page and began reading it in my head:

 _In case I somehow lost my memories when I enter a random portal, I decided to write some of my past experiences in my world... I found an empty journal in an abandoned palace with a pencil when I wake up after that weird encounter with the dark figure. To start things off, I was greeted out of nowhere by a pretty goddess named Tilith and she helped me get used to the rules and it was pretty complicated because I tend to have bad memory. Anyway, My name is used to be Soul when I was there, but I later changed my name to Sorukun after the war with the Fallen Gods. During that progress, I lost my good arm and I had to make an armblade to fight once more against the last Fallen God, Alfa Dilith. It took weeks to make a powerful weapon like that, but I'm not entirely sure if this'll save me from the inevitable. Although, I felt like I've been used and lied to by my companions a lot in my world, so I kept my distance from anyone at the time being... Maybe it's... (The rest is covered in dried blood or blurred out to read.)_

I start to drop the journal suddenly and hold my head as I kneel down on the ground, screaming and feeling my right eye burning and crying out blood. " **AAAAAAHHH!** M-My right eye! Wh-what's happening!?"

"Sorukun! Are you okay!?" Kirito picked me up and looked at me with worry in his face. "What just happened to you, man?"

I wiped my right eye. "It's my journal... It made me remember something that made me feel a bit distant about myself. Anyway, thanks for helping me get up on my toes Kirito.."

He picked up the journal and read the first page as he opened his mouth in surprise. "W-wow, so this is your journal filled with your lost memories, but why are the pages ineligible to read and/or covered in dried blood?"

"Don't worry about that..it'll eventually reveal the missing pieces to my memories very soon." He gave me my journal back as I put it in one of my pockets inside my black coat. "S-sorry you had to see that, Kirito..but it's true what it says on the first page: _I have been distant from my companions after the war and I've been having trust issues since_. I do hope you'll be my first friend I met in Aincrad." I sighed and feel a bit depressed.

"Sorukun..." He pat my shoulder. "Whatever happens to you in the past or present, just know that I'll be here with you. I know we just met, but I know it must've been very tough for you in your world, but don't worry. You'll be able to meet the other players that know me real soon. I know I might spoil it for you, but you'll know when the time is right, so hang in there okay?" Kirito smiled brightly.

I gave him a soft smile. "Ari..arigatou, Kirito-kun. I really appreciate it." He gave me a pat on the shoulder as I hug him in return. _Kirito seems like a nice guy to trust for now, but I wonder what kinds of friends I will encounter on my new adventures..._

 _I made a new friend in SAO and his name is Kirito. He begins to tell me the time how he got the title, 'The Black Swordsman.' In his perspective, he was once called a 'Beater' in front of the other players when he cleared the first floor, but when I encountered him in my eyes, he looks at me like I'm a different person. I was for sure Kirito is gonna call me crazy after telling him that story, but he somehow became reasonable to me. I don't know why, but I hope that he'll be on my side, until the game is over. Will I be able to regain my shattered and lost memories that I have lost and return back to my world? The way the journal explains my missing memories..is it actually real? And also, I need to figure out what happened outside the restaurant with Kirito and why it's telling me to make haste on clearing Aincrad before more players begin to die in this death game... Will I be able to tell Kirito about my recovered memories once I retrieved 'em? I have to find the hidden answers myself..._ _Stay tuned for another episode of Sword Art Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero Named Sorukun Episode II - Sorukun's First Battle!_


	6. SAO Episode II - The First Battle

_Sword Art Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero Named Sorukun Episode II - Sorukun's First Battle_

~ _Previously on Sword Art Online: A Young Hero Named Sorukun_ ~

 _"My name is... Sorukun..and you are?"_

 _"I'm Kirito, the Black Swordsman. Nice to meet you."_

 _"Where am I, exactly?"_

 _"You're in Aincrad, or what they call it a death game."_

 _"Death game?" My eyes widened._

 _"My name's not important right now, but you should make haste on clearing the last floor. A lot of players are dying as we speak." The brown cloak figure left before I say anything._

 _"It's my journal and pencil.."_

 _"What does it say?"_

 _"I-I don't know, let me read it for myself..."_

 _As soon as I read what it says, I dropped the journal immediately and fall down on the ground as I hold my head and feel the burning sensation on my right eye, crying out blood. " **AAAAAAHHHHH!** MY EYE!"_

 _"Sorukun! Are you alright?!" Kirito helped me get back up on my feet._

 _"S-sorry you had to see me suffer like that, Kirito... !" I felt his hand patting my shoulder as I look at him._

 _"Don't feel so down about it, Sorukun. I'm just worried about you. Now let's go retrieve your memories, shall we?" Kirito smiled with his teeth._

 _"Ari..arigatou, Kirito-kun." I softly smiled at him._

~ _And now onto the story!_ ~

I begin to walk outside the safe zone to the floating castle called Aincrad. I asked Kirito what is Aincrad really about as we're walking towards it and I begin to take some notes on my journal while he begins to speak...

"Well... It all started out as a beta game and I logged into the game with my friend, Klein. After hours of fighting constant Lizardmen in the battlefield, we tried logging out for the day, but it's not in our GUI, which is Guide User Interface if you don't know what it stands for." Kirito scratched his head as I nodded.

"If it's not there, then what happened to the rest of the players that are inside this game?" I asked him.

"Well, they're stuck here unless someone clears the hundredth floor, which is very hard and suicide for all of them."

"Even if it means..."

"Yeah, even if it means taking the life of one another. This is a VRMMORPG game, or Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. You can't trust everyone that will try to help you here because of the cursor above their heads."

Kirito pointed the cursor on my head as I look at his. "Green cursors tell you that you're safe from committing a crime at the moment, but the players you should avoid are the ones with the orange cursors. Those guys are serious trouble when you encounter them and they're not afraid to kill you in sight. The orange cursor tells you when someone attacks a green player outside of a safe zone, but if you kill said player outside the safe zone, you're recognized as a 'Red' player."

"Red..player? Won't that mean the cursor changes into red when they kill a player?"

Kirito shakes his head, "No, it stays orange permanently."

"I see. But what happens if I attacked an orange player? Will I become a red player as well?"

"Not exactly, but your cursor only changes if you attacked a player with a green cursor."

"I don't know what you mean by that, but I guess I have to see it for myself." I continued to write down some info about the cursors and what VRMMORPG is about.

"You'll get used to it once we head inside, but you should look up if I were you." I looked up and my mouth was opened wide as well as my eyes: _The floating castle of Aincrad floating high in the sky, waiting to be cleared._

"Holy crap, that thing is freakin' huge! But how are we gonna go inside?"

"There is a teleport pad in front of us, but are you ready to go inside? We won't be in the next safe zone unless we kill the boss on the nineteenth floor." I nodded, but I have a question to ask him.

"Kirito..where did your friend Klein go after the announcement?"

"Oh, he's around somewhere. But don't worry, you'll get the chance to bump into him someday!"

"Yeah, I sure hope so. I'm ready to enter Aincrad now, Kirito." He nods as we walked up to the teleport pad and we teleported to the first floor of Aincrad. The first floor isn't that bad: _It had a bunch of Frenzy Boars and Ruin Kobold troops that are a bit higher level than I am because I'm Level one_. I noticed that their cursor is red, indicating that they're hostile enemies within the floors I'll be clearing. As I think that, my right eye began to twitch a bit as I cover it with my right hand.

"Ngh.."

"What's wrong, Sorukun?" Kirito looked at me.

"I-it's nothing, but I remembered something."

"What is it?"

"..I remembered how to fight with my armblade. I think you'll understand if I showed it to you."

"Alright, then. Let me see what you can do, Sorukun. Try attacking that boar near you." He pointed to one of the Frenzy Boars.

I nodded and begin rushing to one of the Frenzy Boars, entering my first battle. I clench my right fist as tight as I can, exposing its hidden blade, as I begin to move my armblade to my target with fast speed, dealing little damage for the time being. I step backwards from danger as the boar raised its hooves to attack me. _At least I'm making some progress..._ I thought to myself.

"Nice one, Sorukun!" Kirito cheered.

As Kirito cheered at my performance, I begin to study my enemy's next movement as it begin to scrape its hoof to the ground, getting ready to charge. I provoked at it a bit more to speed things up as I hear it snort, telling me it's ready to charge. _Wait, what is this new move that I'm trying to attempt?_ I spread my left leg a little bit while raising my right arm to guard. _Is this what they call it a 'parry'?_ I wait for the perfect time to let it charge towards me, while I hear its hooves stomping on the ground. _Wait for it...wait for it..._ As soon as it's near my range, I clenched my right hand and swing my arm upward, like I'm uppercutting its attack. " **YYYYYAAAAHHHHH!** "

I land back on the ground as the boar was being parried by my armblade. Then, I unleashed one of my basic skills as an armblade wielder. " **CHARGED THRUST!** **"** I stepped back and begin to thrust my arm to its face, dealing critical damage. As soon as its health depleted to zero, its body turned blue and exploded into triangular pieces. I raised my right arm and swing it down, like I'm cleaning a sword when it's done being used in combat, and looked at Kirito with a smile.

"So, how's that for my first battle?" I asked him.

"Incredible, I never expect a rookie like you to predict that attack. Nice work, Sorukun." He gave me a thumbs up, as if he's very impressed on my performance.

"Thanks, man. That gave me a confidence booster." I smiled brightly, while fist pumping the air in success. _Good job, Sorukun! Ahahaha! I never felt the sensation to battle again all these years and now, I feel like battling again!_ I keep jumping in joy, as Kirito laughed nervously.

 _Uhh, are you done celebrating, Sorukun?_ Kirito thought to himself.

After passing at least eighteen other floors on Aincrad, I have made it to Floor nineteen. I put my hand on the door that leads to the first boss and it seems that there are a lot of other players inside the door. Kirito warned me that once I go inside that door, there's no turning back, but I care less. _If I want other players to notice me, I have to make myself useful in the boss room..._

 _"_ All right, here comes the big play, Sorukun. We're gonna enter the boss room and you're gonna show the others what you've learned from Floor one. Remember, you cannot do this solo as it is merely impossible for one player to do it alone." Kirito pulled out his dual blades.

"Wait..why does Aincrad feel so different around me?"

"VRMMORPG games have this thing called Instances."

"Instances?" He nods. "Can you elaborate on that?"

"So, in my perspective of Aincrad, I had to fight the boss head on in the first floor. Then, I ventured onto the next floor by myself. It's very complicated to explain it, but you'll see it for yourself."

"Oh, okay. Maybe it's because this is my first time floor clearing, so it's a very different experience from yours Kirito."

"Yeah, but are you ready Sorukun or do you have any more questions for me?"

"Not anymore. Let's finish this together, Kirito!" I smirked at him as I open the door to the boss area: _I can see the other players gathering up, hearing them talk about strategy on how to defeat the boss, Illfang the Kobold Lord._ I can hear the door being closed behind me and Kirito, but I didn't get scared. Then, I see a blue-haired guy walking towards us...

"Hey, Kirito! What a surprise!" said the blue-haired guy.

"Hey there, Diavel. I assumed your speech in the amphitheater worked after all?"

"Speech?"

"Diavel gave a speech in the Amphitheater a few days ago, to give hope to the players that are trapped here."

I nodded, scratching my head a little.

"Say, who's the new guy with you?" Diavel looked at me.

"Oh, this is my new friend, Sorukun." He nudged my shoulder to greet Diavel.

"N-nice to meet you, Diavel. It's an honor to battle with you." I shyly bow my head down.

"Same to you, Sorukun. Let's do our best from here on out okay?" Diavel smiled at me as I nodded.

"Here comes the boss sir!" Someone yelled as the big, red boss appeared in front of us, roaring as loud as it can.

" **RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!** " It begin to bring out its axe and shield, preparing to strike first.

I begin to look at everyone else's GUI, even mines and Kirito's, examining any possibilities to defeating Illfang. As the boss begin to swing its axe down on us, the half of us begin to side step to the left while the other half went to the right. _Dodging its attacks are one thing, but we won't be able to keep this up. It'll wipe us out one by one if we tend to get ahead of ourselves._ I bring out my journal to look for any openings for me, Kirito, Diavel, and the other players to strike.

"Sorukun, now's not the time to read your journal!" Kirito yelled at me.

"Wait, wait! I think I have a strategy to bring down its health!" I suggested.

"What strategy?" said Diavel.

"We have to make a triangle formation. The first two groups will focus on distracting the boss, while we make an attack when it's distracted. I know that's suicide for most players, but trust me."

"Not a bad strategy, Sorukun. Now then..." Diavel raised up his sword. "Squad, let's all split up to three separate points! That way, we can distract Illfang from killing all of us!"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Diavel's squad cheered as they dashed forward to distract the boss from focusing on all of us. The three points have been formed: _One group on the northwest, one on the northeast, and the other (which is us) on the south._ _There ya go!_ I fist pumped the air. _Now Illfang will have to guess which group to hit!_ Then, I hear footsteps behind me and it was the brown cloak figure that I've encountered from Episode one.

"W-wait, why are you..?" I tried to finish my sentence, but I got interrupted.

"There's no time to explain. We need to kill this boss asap." It pulled out its rapier as I sighed.

"Still mysterious as always." Suddenly, my plan backfired immediately as Illfang claimed its first victim. The two groups begin to spread out to attack as much as possible, but Illfang's axe hit them like no tomorrow. " **N-NO**! Why them!? It should've been me!" I try to rush towards Illfang, but Kirito stopped me in my tracks.

"Are you crazy, Sorukun?! If you die right here, you'll never be able to retrieve your memories like this!"

"F*ck my memories! My comrade's lives are on the line and-!"

"Sorukun, listen to what he tells you." I turned around to the brown cloak figure.

"But-!"

"Please, Sorukun. Don't let our comrade's deaths weigh in on you." Diavel pat my back. "Now come on, let's finish this boss once and for all!"

I saw him rushing towards the boss to attack as I yelled, " **DIAVEL, NO!** " He looked behind me with a smile as the boss begin to step towards him. I try to rush and rescue him from death, but Kirito stopped me again. "Wh-what are you doing, Kirito?! Let me save his life!"

"It's too much of a risk, Sorukun! I won't let you die reckless!"

"Ngh..forgive me, Kirito." I shoved Kirito to the side to save Diavel from death.

 **CLINK!**

I grit my teeth in pain as Diavel looked at me shocked while I'm blocking Illfang's axe with my armblade.

"S-Sorukun, why did you..?"

"I won't..let you die like that, not today! Now come on, get your squad over here, so we can end this together!" I look at him with confidence that made Diavel still shocked.

"Y-you're right! Everyone! On Sorukun, now!"

"Right!" I parried its axe as the boss is stunned for a short time.

"Holy shit... Sorukun actually saved him."

"He did, didn't he?" It turns out that the brown cloak figure was a young orange-haired woman after all.

"A-Asuna? Where did you-?"

"I'll explain later, but right now. Let's help our new friend out."

"You're right. Sorukun! Hang on, pal!"

 _Kirito... Thanks for not being mad at me. I said as I look at him._

 _And so, our young hero has saved Diavel from certain death, while Kirito and the others look at him in shock. What made him save Diavel like that? Could it be Sorukun's memory in his journal that keep him intact? Answers will be revealed on the next episode of Sword Art Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero Named Sorukun Episode 3 - An Argument Between Diavel and Kibaou!_


	7. SAO Episode III - The Argument

_Sword Art Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero Named Sorukun Episode III - An Argument Between Diavel and Kibaou!_

 _~Previously on Sword Art Online: A Young Hero Named Sorukun~_

 _"No wonder Aincrad looks so freakin' huge!" I looked at the floating castle._

 _"Ever since me and Klein logged into SAO, we realized that we're trapped in the death game as well as the other players." Kirito scratched his head._

 _"If it's not there, does that mean..?"_

 _"Yeah, every player starts going crazy and thinks that their life is on the line."_

 _"What a scary world we live in right now.."_

 _"Ngh..my eye.."_

 _"You okay, Sorukun?"_

 _"Yeah, I remembered something important, though.."_

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sorukun." Diavel smiled at me._

" ** _DIAVEL, NO!_** " I saved Diavel from death.

 _"Sorukun? Why did you-?" Diavel looked at me while I'm guarding Illfang's axe._

 _"I'm not giving up on you that easily Diavel! Let's finish this together!"_

 _"You're right! Everyone! On Sorukun, now!"_

 _"Holy shit... I can't believe Sorukun saved Diavel." Kirito was surprised._

 _"He did, didn't he?" The brown cloak figure identified itself as a young orange-haired girl named Asuna._

 _"Asuna? Where did you-?"_

 _"I'll explain later, but right now, let's help our new friend out."_

 _"Right. Hang on Sorukun!"_

 _~And now onto the story!~_

While Illfang is stunned in place, almost everyone starts rushing towards the boss, dealing a decent amount of damage to its health. I start swinging my armblade around its leg as I run around, but after that, Illfang starts to roar loudly while it switches weapons.

"Wait, why is it switching weapons?"

That's when Kirito's eyes start to widen. "Shit! Everyone, fall back!" Everyone stumbles on the ground, trying to escape its wrath.

"What's wrong, Kirito-kun?" asked Asuna.

"I-it shouldn't switch its weapons like that, not in the Beta version. Tch, Sorukun! Get as many people as you can while I distract it!"

"But Kirito!" I yelled.

"Just trust me on this!" I gulped and nodded, rushing to help anyone that stumbled to the ground as quick as I can before I saw Kirito rushing towards Illfang with his dual swords.

"Whew, thanks Sorukun." Player A sighed in relief as I escort the remaining squad to safety.

"There ya go, Diavel. Everyone seemed to make it out safe and sound."

"Thanks, Sorukun. I never knew you had potential this whole time." Diavel smiled.

I smirked a bit. "I'm a man with a lot of hidden secrets. Anyway, I gotta go help out Kirito. You make sure your squad is ready to rush in again, once Kirito manages to parry its attacks." Diavel nods as I walk towards to the boss, being halted by no other than Asuna. "A-Asuna?"

"Mhm, nice to meet ya Sorukun." She said as she smiled at me.

"You too, Asuna. Say..can we go help Kirito before he gets exhausted?"

"Yeah, let's finish this together!" I felt confident that we can take down the first boss with no casualties.

 _I still can't believe Sorukun actually saved Diavel. I wonder what made him do that._ As Kirito manages to guard and dodge Illfang's attack, he parried its sword at the right time, unleashing one of his sword skills to deal massive damage. " **TORNADO BLITZ!** " He twirls around while wielding his dual swords, dropping its HP to one bar suddenly.

 _Wait, how is Kirito actually draining the boss's HP like that? No matter, as long as he keeps it company, we can finish it off easily._ I start jumping to get some momentum in the air, while Asuna keeps sprinting in place. "Hang on Kirito! I got this!" I sprint as fast as I can towards the boss and while I'm at it, I ready up my armblade to hit Illfang with the last hit and I did. Though Asuna did helped me out as well, so that makes it an overkill on the boss.

I appeared behind the boss as its HP is dropped to zero while it roared one last time, slowly turning blue before exploding into a million triangular pieces. I looked at the digital explosion as Kirito and Asuna sheathe their weapons while I swiped my right arm to clean its blade, sheathing it back in place. I waved at the two as I run towards them with a smile on my face. "You did so well on distracting the boss while I escort Diavel's squad to safety, Kirito!"

"Me? Well, you're the one who saved Diavel's life!"

"Eheh..you know I don't want any of my comrades risking their lives on the line for me." I scratched my head nervously.

"Hey, you two!" I gulped when I hear someone shouting at me and Kirito. It turns out it was a man with orange spiky hair and he does not like what he saw. "What makes you think you have the balls to butt in like that huh? Especially the new player over there, now he's something all right."

"Wh-what do you mean?! I just saved your asses from imminent death! You should be thankful!" I yelled, feeling my blood boil.

"Sorukun, calm down. I got this." Kirito told me.

"B-but..Kirito, you know what he said about me."

"Trust me, I dealt with a lot of assholes like him." I nodded as the conversation goes on.

"Wh-what'd you call me?!"

"Heh, you heard me. All of you lower players are noobs at this game! I'm one of the Beta testers here and I've already cleared the Beta version of Aincrad, so you'd better watch who you're blabbering at Kibaou."

"Tch, so what? You're a cheater! You and that new kid are cheaters!"

"Cheater? No, that doesn't sound right." Kirito then smirked as he laughed evilly. "Yeah, I'm a Beater _and_ a Cheater, so what? I can kick your guys' ass right here, right now!"

"Woah, Kirito seems serious." muttered Player B.

"I know, especially Sorukun. He seems calm about it." whispered Player C.

"Kibaou, that's enough." Diavel yelled at him.

"Oh, look who showed up."

I can feel my blood boil even more as I cover my right eye. As I did, however, I begin to feel dark energy channeling through my body, laughing softly at first and then maniacally. The conversation suddenly stopped as they hear me laughing.

"Sorukun, you alright?" Kirito reached out his hand to me, but I somehow didn't look at him.

"'Ey, what's this kid's problem?" I look at Kibaou with an evil smirk as my red eye starts flashing. "Wh-what the hell!? This guy's a freakin' demon!"

"Me? A demon? Listen, if you don't stop jabbering right now... I will make sure you'll see me in your nightmares every night..eheheheh..." My voice suddenly deepened as everyone felt a shiver through their spine. _Ngh... Could this be something that can't be controlled? If so, then what kind of power is it?_

"Tch, this I have to see."

"Kibaou! Don't provoke Sorukun like that! You don't know what kind of power he has inside him!" Diavel yelled, but he ignored his warning.

"Sorukun, what's happened to you?" I shake my head, but my dark voice still remains. "Tell me about it a bit later, but don't start a fight here. I know Kibaou doesn't like Diavel and me because we're Beta testers, but since you're here..I guess he now marks you as his enemy."

"I'm sorry, Kirito. It's just that he really gets into my nerves a lot.." He pat my head as I hid behind his back.

"You got lucky this time, Sorukun. But you better watch your back!" Kibaou left as a few players followed him to the exit of Floor nineteen, leaving the room with me, Kirito, Asuna, Diavel, and the remaining of his squad.

"Is he gone?" Kirito nods. "Sigh..what a relief. I was gonna go all out crazy on him."

"Sorukun, I... I wanna thank you for saving my life back there. It takes a lot of guts to save a comrade in danger huh?"

"Yeah, it really shakes me up whenever I see one of my companions sacrificed themselves for me in my world."

"Kirito, is this true?" He shrugs. "You're very different from all of us here, Sorukun."

I nodded, returning myself back to normal. "But what are we gonna do now?"

"Since my squad took a beating out there, I guess we should rendezvous to the Amphitheater for now. I wanna give you something for saving my life, Sorukun."

"Really? Well, I can't wait to see what it is." Diavel smiled at me as he starts walking to the Amphitheater with his squad. However, a tall brown man starts walking towards Kirito and Asuna.

"Hey, Kirito." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, Agil. What's up?"

"I heard the commotion between your friend and Kibaou. He really doesn't like the new kid a lot lately, unlike you Beta testers."

He scratched his head. "Yeah..you should introduce yourself to him. Don't worry, he won't bite."

I look at his hand that was in front of me, gesturing a handshake. "Hey there, you must be Kirito's friend huh? I'm Agil, nice to meet ya."

I shake his hand with my mechanical hand, nodding. "Nice to meet you too, Agil. My name is Sorukun."

"Sorukun..that's an interesting name, though no one has ever heard that name before."

"Yeah, but we should go to the Amphitheater as soon as possible."

"You can go with Agil, Sorukun. I'll catch up with ya soon." I nodded, walking out of Floor nineteen with Agil, leaving with only Kirito and Asuna.

"Hm..who's Sorukun again?" Asuna asked Kirito.

"Well..how do I put this..." He explains to her that I'm from a different world with no memory and how he sees Aincrad differently in his perspective.

"You mean..Sorukun's in a alternate Aincrad?"

"Yeah, which is weird for me. We'll try to ask him as many questions as we can. Come on, let's get going."

"Right." Kirito and Asuna finally left the boss room to rendezvous to the Amphitheater with Diavel, me, and Agil.

 _And so, Sorukun defeated Illfang the Kobold Lord with the help of Kirito, Asuna, and Diavel's squad. However, things got spicy when Kibaou starts provoking Sorukun and Kirito for butting in their way. Kirito didn't hesitate, instead he was called a 'Beater' and he took that as a compliment. But then, as soon as Sorukun's blood starts to boil to its peak, he covered his right eye that made him feel unstable about himself. What could it be? Stay tuned for another episode of Sword Art Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero Named Sorukun Episode IV - Kirito's Promise to Sorukun and Sorukun Meets Klein!_


	8. SAO Episode IV - Kirito's Promise

_Sword Art Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero Named Sorukun Episode IV - Kirito's Promise to Sorukun and Sorukun Meets Klein!_

 _~Previously on Sword Art Online: A Young Hero Named Sorukun~_

 _"I can't believe you and that new kid always take the action!" Kibaou yelled._

 _"Wh-what do you mean?! You should be grateful that I saved your ass when the boss switches weapons!" I yelled._

 _"It's okay Sorukun, let me handle this." Kirito told me._

 _"But Kirito..I don't want you to get hurt by him.." I got worried when he said that._

 _"Trust me, I dealt with a lot of assholes like him." I nodded and stayed quiet while the conversation sparks up._

 _"Kibaou, that's enough!" Diavel yelled at him._

 _"E-excuse me?! You're a freakin' cheater! You and that new kid are cheaters!" He refers the word 'cheater' to me and Kirito only, but that didn't bother him at all. Although Kirito, Kibaou, and Diavel continued to argue for a short while, I start covering my right eye that made me feel dark energy channeling inside me. I don't know what it was, but it made me laugh evilly, making myself feel uneasy about myself._

 _"What's wrong with the new kid? He's laughing like a maniac." I look at him with my red eye while smirking evilly. "Wh-what the hell?! This kid's a demon!"_

 _"Me, a demon? Oh please, like I heard that before." I threatened Kibaou that if he doesn't shut his trap, I'll make sure I'll make him see me in his nightmares. After I told Kirito about why I'm acting like that, I explained to him that Kibaou made my blood boil whenever he starts insulting him or say something mean to Diavel. Then, Diavel told me that he'll give me something as a token of thanks for saving his life back there. I went walking to the Amphitheater with Agil, while Kirito and Asuna followed along..._

 _~And now onto the Story!~_

I placed my hand on my head as Agil looked at me. I somehow got a big headache from covering my right eye back there when Kibaou was around...

"You okay Sorukun?" I nodded slowly. "Must've been from that loudmouth Kibaou huh?"

"Yeah..he somehow pissed me off a lot when he throws insults to Kirito, or when he ignored Diavel's warning in front of me. That's when I start covering my right eye and..I felt something dark inside me, making me wanna laugh evilly." I shivered when I said that. "I'm sorry, I must be scaring you."

"It's alright, you did nothing wrong. Though when you start acting like that in the future, you're gonna make your friends a bit concerned about you. I'm just saying by the way."

"I know..thanks for the warning, Agil." We arrived to the Amphitheater a moment later as Diavel finishes his speech about Floor nineteen's clearance.

"Ah, Sorukun! Just in time!" Diavel shouted at me as he runs towards me.

"Oh, hey Diavel. Guess you must've given your speech to your squad right?" He nods. "Oh, that's good then."

"Where's Kirito and Asuna?"

"Over here." I got startled when Kirito said that behind my back unexpectedly. "Oh, eheh..sorry Sorukun. Must've scared you huh?"

"Yeah.." I look at Kirito with a grumpy face. "Give me a warning next time okay? I don't like it when you scare me from behind."

"Noted."

"Anyway, what's up with Kibaou, Diavel? Why was he mad at you and Kirito?"

Diavel sighed while holding his head. "Because..I was a Beta tester of this game, especially Kirito. Though you heard him saying that back at Floor nineteen, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. But still, what does he have against Beta testers? That kinda pisses me off whenever I see that type of stuff in front of me."

"It's alright Sorukun, don't get yourself worked up on this. It's all in the past." Kirito told me as I sighed.

"I know..I just got here, but I want to..figure out how I can get my memories back.."

"Don't worry, your memories will come back to you eventually."

"Wait, you said your memories are wiped out once you got here?" I nodded, but I told Diavel that I came from a portal that lead me here. "How interesting, that shouldn't happen like that however."

"But it happened, so..can't expect it to never happen."

"Anyway, I have something to give you Sorukun, as a token of thanks." He handed me a box as I raised my eyebrow. "Go ahead, open it."

I started opening the box and it turned out to be a necklace of Aincrad. "It's a..necklace, I love it."

"I know you would, though that item was on sale for today."

"Thank you, Diavel. I'll make sure I'll remember this moment." He smiled as I said that.

"So what are you gonna do now, Sorukun?" He asks me.

"I..I was gonna clear Aincrad for everyone here, but..I'm afraid I'll be making minimal progress."

"I'll help him out, Diavel." said Kirito.

"You sure, Kirito? I mean, he can fight well by himself."

"That's true, but in case Sorukun gets out of hand as he progresses through, I'll make sure he makes it by himself."

"Can't argue with that. Sorukun, you sure you trust Kirito on this?" I nodded. "Alright then, I'll wish you the best of luck until then." Diavel pat my shoulder as he left the Amphitheater.

"And he's gone, I wonder if he'll be okay by himself."

"Don't worry about Diavel too much, Sorukun. Focus on your mission for now."

"M-mission?" I tilt my head as he softly chuckles.

"You remember, clearing Aincrad while recovering your memories right?"

"Oh, right eheh..sorry, my brain is scattered right now."

"Huh, so Kirito. You sure you're gonna guide Sorukun through Aincrad?" Agil asked him.

"Yeah, since he got here, I have to make sure he makes it alive."

"Okay then, I'll leave everything to you for now. I'll see you later, Sorukun." I nodded as I waved goodbye at Agil, watching him leave the Ampitheater.

"I noticed Asuna followed you here, did she?" He nods. "Oh, I assume you guys have a lot of questions to ask me huh?"

"Can I ask him something, Kirito-kun?" said Asuna.

"Umm..what are you gonna ask him actually? He can't remember much, except his name."

"No no, this one's different." I scratched my head when she said that. "Are you sure you're not from here, Sorukun?"

"I'm..pretty sure, why?"

"Because..since I was walking with Kirito-kun, we were hearing nasty rumors about you, saying that you're a glitched player or a freak."

"Really? Maybe it's because I look different from everyone else."

"Hm, but are you sure you can't remember anything else?" I shake my head. "Weird. Maybe that's what Kirito-kun told me about you."

"I also told him how I got this mechanical arm that is a weapon as well."

"Wait, your arm is a weapon?"

"Asuna.." Kirito interrupt her as he sighed. "Look, I know you have so many questions about Sorukun here, but don't overwhelm him too much."

"Oh..I'm sorry, Sorukun. You could've just said something."

"It's fine..though I'm pretty sensitive when you guys ask me a lot of questions." I took out my journal to read some stuff I wrote down, like what Kirito taught me about player cursors.

"Excuse us for a moment, Sorukun." I nodded as Kirito looks at Asuna. "Listen, I want to make sure he makes it out alive."

"Why, what's the hurry?"

"I..have a feeling that he might be doing something in a blind eye. You saw how he laughed evilly back at Floor nineteen right?"

"Don't doubt on him too much, Kirito-kun. You're gonna be the one worrying him too much because you're overprotective of him. Take it easy a little bit."

"I'm not overprotective of Sorukun, Asuna. Just worried about him." I look up at the sky as Kirito stares at me. "I want to introduce someone to him by tomorrow morning."

"Really?" He nods. "Okay, whatever you want to do, just..make sure you don't overdo it with Sorukun. He may look strong, but he still has his flaws." She said as she left the Amphitheater with her hood on.

 _Flaws? I wonder what she meant by that._ I put my journal away as I look at Kirito. "Oh, what's up Sorukun?"

"Where's Asuna? Did she left?" I said, closing my journal.

"Yeah, it looks like she has something to do right now. Anyway, I want to introduce Klein to you by tomorrow morning."

"Oh, I remember you told me about him before we got here."

"Though, I'm a bit worried about you after tomorrow."

"Why? What's wrong with me? You can tell me honestly, Kirito. I can take it." He clears his throat as he sits right next to me.

"It's just that..when you venture off on your own, I thought you're not gonna make it on your own because your memories are still missing to you. I don't want you to get hurt out there and if you do, no one's gonna help you out because of what I said back at Floor nineteen."

"The fact that you're a Beater and I'm a cheater?" He nods. "Yeah..you're right, Asuna told me about the rumors the two of you been hearing."

"Don't let it get to you, Sorukun. They're just noobs provoking you to pick a fight with them. Here, let me tell you something." Kirito looks up to the sky as he tells me his story of being a Beta tester. "I was a high level player on the Beta version of Aincrad and I've been clearing it several times. But that was before the log-out feature was removed by no other than Ahihiko Kayaba. I'll be honest, I was scared at first, but since I played solo for a long time, I've gotten stronger. That's how I became 'The Black Swordsman.' I always thought that you were so different from all of us, so..why did you come here?"

I cover my right eye, trying to remember as much as I can. "I-I don't know really. I thought if I walked through that portal, maybe I can find my missing memories here, but..it's a pretty long story. I forgot what were they because whenever I tried remembering them, it scarred me mentally and I don't want my tragic past to affect you very badly. It's okay if you want to protect me that much, Kirito, but..what if I hurt you unexpectedly? I don't want that to happen, unlike how I distance myself from my companions after the war.." I begin to tear up as Kirito pat my back.

"Sorukun... Don't worry, your memories will come back to you very soon, I promise. But right now, we need to save our energy for tomorrow. I have to make sure you're capable of floor clearing by yourself."

"By myself? But Kirito.."

"Trust me. Everything will be okay if you trust me." He looks at me seriously as I nodded.

"Okay..I trust you for now Kirito." _Although he did saved me from bleeding to death in the beginning._ "But..how come you act so friendly towards me?"

"I don't know, I thought you have a kind heart."

"I do have a heart..if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here would I?"

"Of course not."

I sighed as I touch my heart with my right hand. "But what if you..somehow destroy it while I'm not looking?"

"Huh? What got you into thinking that?" Kirito was shocked when I said that.

"I mean..ever since I read my journal, it made me feel a bit distant to my new friends, especially you."

Kirito remembered what happened to me whenever I start reading my journal for the first time. "Distant? Like you walk away from them?"

"But I didn't mean to!" I suddenly raised my voice as he jolted quickly, while I calm myself down. "I-I'm sorry Kirito..sniff, I didn't mean to yell like that.." I wipe my eyes.

 _Shit..I feel bad for Sorukun, even though he came from a different world._ "Don't worry about it.." He pat my back again.

"Anyway, I'll be sleeping in the town for tonight. You should get some rest as well, Kirito."

"Okay, Sorukun. Take care out there, I'll see you by tomorrow." I nodded as I watch him leave the Amphitheater, while I look up at the sky.

 _I don't know how Kirito acts so calm to me, even when I told him I came from my world to his. He must've thought I'm pretty crazy after I told him that. Sigh, no need to be so down about yourself Sorukun. You saved someone's life today and that's all you should be happy about._ After a few hours of staring at the sky, I went inside the Motel to lay off some steam for the rest of the evening. Though, I've been thinking what he promised me back at the Amphitheater. Why would he promise me that? No one but Kirito has agreed to help me retrieve my lost memories, even though my story is out of this world... I fall asleep after thinking for several minutes, but I woke up several hours later.

 _~4:00AM, August 10th, 2024~_

I sat up on my bed, feeling some kind of dark energy channeling inside me. I don't really know what's causing it, but I can feel my right hand trying to move its own, like it's trying to cover my right eye. I shake my head with my eyes closed while gritting my teeth. _What the hell..why did my right hand suddenly moved by its own? And what is this dark energy I'm feeling?_ I turned on the lamp to check my journal for any clues, although it has some faint writing to it:

 _My...right eye was...lost, like how I...lost my right arm..in the war... Something is channeling my..eye with dark energy..making me unstable..about myself... Is that how..I passed out in my world..? [The rest is so ineligible to read, dried blood immediately covers half the page.]_

I feel a drop of blood coming out of my right eye, as I wiped it softly with my left hand. _It's so ineligible to read right now, but..is that a clue to one of my lost memories? Agh..too many questions to think, but..I should go back to sleep._ I turn off the lamp and continue to sleep, ignoring what just happened to me in the middle of dawn.

 _~8:00AM, Central Tolbana~_

I slowly open my eyes as the sunlight is beaming through my face. I wipe my eyes and slowly sat up on my bed while looking through the window. After what just happened yesterday on Floor nineteen, everyone might look at me differently and..I know my appearance is different from them, but..what can I do? If I hadn't lost my right arm and my right eye during the war in my world, this shouldn't have happen to me. I'm sorry, I'm getting off-topic with the story, but let's just see where this'll go.

I got off the bed and tidy myself up a bit, while looking for the bathroom. _This room has a bathroom included, right? I don't wanna embarrass myself when I see Kirito again._ Fortunately, there is one in each room, so I went inside to take a quick bath and brush my teeth after that. _Since I'll be stuck here for the time being, might as well get used to it, like how I did in my world. Though, the war with the Fallen Gods..ngh, I can't believe I lost so many good people in that war. C'mon Sorukun, snap out of it... You don't want that dark energy from last night to take over you, do ya?_ I splash water on my face as I head outside with my clothes on. _No sign of Kirito yet, but I wonder what currency players are using in order to buy items and weapons. Oh well..maybe I'll ask him how to do that as soon as he gets here._ I sit down on the couch near the motel entrance, while waiting for Kirito to come by and check on me. But for some reason, he's taking longer than I expected, so I head outside to look for any clues. Could it be that he's waiting for his friend, Klein?

My eyes start to close on its own as I wait, but it actually put me to sleep because my head is getting flooded with doubts that make me feel uneasy about the people on Aincrad. It's kinda good to get that out of your system because for some reason, whenever I have doubts on my head, I always imagine the consequences and I try to avoid it as best as possible. Then, I felt a hand touching my shoulder as I slowly wake up to take a look who it is: _It's Kirito, finally he's here. Got me worried a bit..._

"Morning, sleepy-head." He said as he smiled.

"S-sleepy-head? Is that my nickname you came up with, Kirito? You kept me waiting for a while, you know." I wipe my eyes.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away. You know me, I always come in last."

"Okay, but where is Klein?" He points to a tall, red-haired man, wearing a red-and-white attire, like he's a samurai warrior. "Oh, that's him?"

"I told him to go easy on you because of your memories being lost and all, but don't worry. You won't bite, do ya?"

"No, why would I bite..? Unless it's someone else you don't know, then maybe." He messes up my hair. "H-hey! What's that for!?" I rub my head as I fix my hair.

"Oh, nothing. Just like messing up your hair." He laughs.

"Kirito..you know I just fixed my hair this morning.." I pouted.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, let's get going." I nodded and stand up, as I walk outside the motel with Kirito.

"Kirito, is this the guy you're talking about?" yelled Klein.

"Yep." He nudges my arm to remind me to introduce myself to Klein.

"Okay, I got it." I rub my shoulder as I look at Klein. "Um..hi there. My name is Sorukun."

"Sorukun, huh? That's a new name for me." I nodded. "Anyway, is that true you saved someone on the boss room?"

"Yeah, I did. But then-" Kirito cut me off immediately.

"Kibaou is targeting Sorukun, unfortunately. That's why I have to keep my eye out on him."

"Really? Wow, you made enemies on your way huh Sorukun?"

"Well..only one. Though he is an ass to my friend."

Kirito nods. "I had to blurt out that I'm a Beta tester in front of Kibaou in order to save Sorukun's skin."

"He's a cool guy, Kirito."

"You're referring to me, right?" I asked.

"Of course he is." He chuckles.

"Anyway, nice meeting ya Sorukun!" He smiled brightly as he brings out his right hand for a handshake.

"You too, Klein." I shake his hand with my mechanical hand.

"Kirito, you should invite Sorukun to our squad!"

"Eh..you sure Klein? I mean, Sorukun can pack a punch, but I'm not so sure about how your guild members will react when they see him."

Klein sighed. "Yeah, since Kibaou left the boss room, I heard some nasty rumors about your friend. I hope you're not bothered by it, Sorukun."

"I'll try not to. Kirito taught me about how he dealt with it, when he was called a Beater."

 _Looks like he remembered what I said on Floor nineteen._ Kirito scratches his head. "I'm kinda shocked how you remembered me telling you that, Sorukun."

"I may lost my memories, Kirito, but I don't lose 'em that easily."

"I see, well since we're here.." Klein brings out his GUI to send a duel request to me. "Let's have a duel, shall we Sorukun?"

"Wait, how are you doing that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"It's simple really." Kirito demonstrates it to me, as I copy him. "It seems your GUI is different from the other players, it has a..glitched theme to it. Odd."

"It does? You don't think I'm a..glitched player, do you?" Kirito shakes his head. "Oh well..let's have a spar, Klein." I accepted his duel invitation.

"That's great! You should note that I won't go easy on you."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"It's PvP, man! You need to be very competitive to win!"

"Oh, okay. Maybe I'll just have to see it for myself." I ready up my armblade while I clench my right fist, exposing its hidden blade. "Get ready, Klein!"

 _Looks like I'll have to see what Sorukun is capable of on his first PvP match._ Kirito coaches the battle between me and Klein, as the other players begin to form a circle to spectate the battle. "You two ready!?" I nodded as well as Klein. "Okay then, may the best player win! Go!"

 _As me and Klein starts rushing towards each other with our weapons draw out, I slowly start to remember a small fragment of my lost memories that are similar to this scene here. I don't know what it could be, but I guess I have to explain it in the next episode. At the Amphitheater yesterday, Diavel gave me his token of thanks for saving him back at Floor nineteen, sadly I never heard anything from him since, and I also met Agil and Asuna as well. They were pretty nice people and they seem to know Kirito that well. Maybe when the time is right, I'll ask him how Aincrad is different from mine. I just hope his experience doesn't scar me as badly as the war against the Fallen Gods in my world... Stay tuned for Sword Art Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero Named Sorukun Episode V - Sorukun's Shattered Heart and A Fragment of Forgotten Memories!_


	9. SAO Episode V - Shattered Heart

_Sword Art Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero Named Sorukun Episode V - Sorukun's Shattered Heart and A Fragment of Lost Memories!_

 _~Previously on Sword Art Online: A Young Hero Named Sorukun~_

 _"Sorukun! Just in time!" Diavel smiled at me when he saw me enter with Agil._

 _"Oh, hey Diavel. It seems like you finished your speech to the other players that survived, right?" He nods, but then I got caught off guard when Kirito announces his appearance behind me. "K-Kirito! Don't scare me like that next time!"_

 _"Sorry, but you know me. I always come in last." I pout at him._

 _"Anyway..I'm still concerned why Kibaou has a thing against Beta testers, like you and Kirito."_

 _"Don't worry about it, Sorukun. It's all in the past." Kirito told me._

 _"Wait, you said you came from a random portal from your world Sorukun?" I nodded. "That's shockingly weird for all of us."_

 _"Yeah, but I want to recover my memories while I'm here, so.."_

 _"Anyway, since you saved my skin back at Floor nineteen, I saved this box for you as my token of thanks."_

 _I opened the box Diavel gave me and it turned out to be a necklace of Aincrad. "It looks..cool, thank you Diavel. I'll make sure I'll cherish this moment today." He smiles when I say that._

 _"I want to help Sorukun train for a while, Diavel." said Kirito._

 _"You sure? I always thought that he can fight by himself, Kirito."_

 _"It's okay, Diavel. If I want to become stronger in Aincrad, I have to train harder."_

 _"If what you're saying is okay with you, Sorukun, I won't stop you." I nodded as he left the Amphitheater._

 _As soon as Agil and Asuna left, Kirito starts promising something to me that I'd find it very..unusual about him. Why would he promise me that my memories will eventually come back to me and can I still trust him? I don't want to break anybody's trust since I'm here, but..I slowly remember a small fragment of me distancing myself from my companions after the war, however..._

 _"I don't want you to break my trust with me, Kirito."_

 _"Huh? What makes you say that, Sorukun?" Kirito was shocked when I say that._

 _"My journal..it's attached to me for some reason and whenever I read it, it makes me feel more distant to you or anyone I met here. Not like the time I distanced myself from my companions.."_

 _"Like..you walk away from them?"_

 _That's when I start to lose my grip. "I didn't mean to, okay!?" I shake my head as Kirito jumped in shock. "I-I'm sorry, Kirito..I shouldn't have raised my voice at you..sniff."_

 _"Don't worry about it." He said as he pat my back. After calming down, I waved goodbye to Kirito for the day as I walk towards the Motel in Central Tolbana. Although I got a lot of stuff on my head, I suddenly woke up around 4:00AM, making myself feel a bit uneasy, as my right hand starts moving on its own. What was it trying to do, cover my red eye like I did back on Floor nineteen? I turn on the lamp to check my journal and found some faint clues about my shattered memory. I'm not pretty sure what it says because of the tainted blood covering the words, but it slightly explains how I lost my right eye as well as how I lost my right arm. But the last part didn't make sense to me, however._

 _The next day, I wake up with sunlight beaming on my eyes as I tidy myself up in my room. Then, I wait by the lobby for Kirito, only to leave me falling asleep on a chair. Few minutes later, I was woken up by no other than Kirito. I asked him about Klein's appearance and fortunately, he's outside sitting down on the fountain. Me and Kirito walked outside the motel to meet Klein and after introducing myself to him, he request me a duel out of nowhere. Maybe that's Kirito's way of training me, I suppose? But as I was battling Klein, I slowly remember a small, yet faint fragment of my lost memory. I don't know what it is, but... Could it scar me more the next time I find them?_

 _~And Now Onto the Story!~_

 **Shattered Fragment #1**

 _ ***Bzzt, static*** In my world before the war, I encountered the six heroes who helped me train to become stronger, but I can't..remember what their names are. I used to be very shy to new people, but eventually..I get along with them in less than a day. The goddess I met there..she was so caring to me, assuming that I could be the next hero in... ***Bzzt, static***_

 _The next hero..? Ngh, my head hurts when I try to remember a fragment. Focus, Sorukun. You need to train in order to save the trapped players in Aincrad. Although..I don't know how people will react to my appearance, as I advance through the floors. I bet they'll be bothered, but..if I see someone risking their lives in front of me again, I don't know what I'll do next._ My thoughts began to linger through my head, as I persistently block and parry Klein's sword while stepping back to avoid any damage taken.

"Wow, you're pretty defensive Sorukun." Klein said with a shocked expression.

"Heh, is that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked, smirking while attempting to make my first attack.

"Of course it is!" _Quite intimidating for a kid like Sorukun. Though..I never heard that name around before Kirito told me about him._ Klein begins to guard my armblade with his katana, as he parries it while leaving me in a bad spot. _Gotcha! Now's my chance to do some damage!_ He starts slashing me in the chest, as I winced in pain while closing my left eye. I felt it almost instantly and I begin to see a drop of blood on the ground, leaving the spectators in shock.

"N-no way! That guy's bleeding in combat!" Player C's eyes widened.

"Wh-what? Haven't you heard the rumor about that guy?" Player D stuttered.

"What rumor?"

 _Oh, crap. I think this will not go well for Sorukun after this duel._ Kirito looked at the spectators' shocked reaction as he thinks to himself. _I remembered I saw him all wounded and bloody once he got here. I don't know why I act so calmly when I first saw it._

I cover my wound with my left hand, while I try to guard Klein's next attack. _Ow..that kinda stings.._

 _Yo, this guy is bleeding! That shouldn't happen to him!_ Klein stepped back a bit as I look at my left hand that was covered in blood. "Y-you alright, man?"

I didn't answer, instead I focused on treating my own wounds with a pain expression on my face. "N-ngh..."

"W-we can stop dueling, if that's alright man!"

 _He hurt ya, didn't he?_ A dark voice said in my head, while I shake my head growling out of control.

"Sorukun, you alright!?" yelled Kirito. _Shit, I gotta help him before it's too late._

 _G-get out of my head! Who are you!?_ I kneel on the ground while holding my head in pain.

 _Come now, you don't remember me? I'm a part of you that controls your darkness._ He snickered.

 _Wh-what? I don't..remember that..._

 _Of course you don't, now if I try to cover your red eye..._ Suddenly, my right hand starts moving on its own, as if it's trying to cover my right eye. I use my left hand to hold my right arm down, while the spectators start acting a bit weird in front of me.

"K-Kirito! Do something, dude! Your friend's going out of control!" Klein yelled at Kirito.

"Tch, alright." Kirito starts walking towards me and kneels one of his knees down, trying to snap me back to reality. "Get ahold of yourself, Sorukun!" He raised his hand to slap my right cheek to make me come back to my senses. I felt a hard slap on my cheek, as I slowly come back to my normal self. I stumbled on the ground while I look at Kirito. I felt scared, like I'm waiting for the worst to come. "Y-you alright? You went awol on me."

I instantly stood up with tears in my eyes, while looking at everyone. "D-don't look at me! I know what you guys are doing..you're laughing at me as I stumble on the ground, bleeding to death, like I'm some weak person!"

 _Wait, what? Where did that come from?_ "Sorukun, listen. We're not laughing at you."

"Q-quiet! I can hear them laughing in my head... Agh, get away from me!" I quickly ran outside the town of Tolbana, while everyone is confused of what just happened.

"W-wait! Sorukun! It's not safe out there, come back!" Kirito tried to chase me with full speed, while Klein scratched his head a bit.

"K-Kirito, wait up!" He yelled, as he followed Kirito to find out where I'm running off to.

 _The voice inside my head..who was that..and why did it say it's a part of me that controls the darkness? It's scary to think of that and I didn't even retreive parts of my memories yet... I have to hide from Kirito and Klein, they can't know the dark truth about me..._ I ran towards the forest and look for a place to hide, like a cave.

 _I have to find him fast. He can't handle this all by himself!_ Kirito began to slowly catch up to me, but I didn't know he was following me.

"Huff..huff, holy crap..he's running so fast. K-Kirito! Wait for me!" Klein was left behind, but he's slowly catching up.

Eventually, I found a cave and ran towards there while staying quiet. _I can hear them laughing inside my head still..what's going on? Could it be my red eye taking control over me?_ My heart began to beat slowly, as it feels like it's shattering slowly. I feel very depressed and I try not to shed a tear, but all of that panicking made me pass out immediately. I curl into a ball and start to fall asleep while shivering and whimpering.

"Sorukun! Where are ya?!" Kirito yelled, while looking around the forest. _Is this the same forest I first encountered him? This seems a bit different..._

Eventually, Klein catch up to him, feeling exhausted and tired. "Y-yo, Kirito. Why did you chase him over here? Whew, you got me worried a lot." He stumbled on the ground, as Kirito look at him.

"I don't..know. I promised him I'll help him retrieve his lost memories, but he feels very distant from us. I'm trying to figure out where did he went because I know he's around here somewhere."

"You can go find him, I'll catch up with you later."

"Sigh, alright. But I'll let you know once I find Sorukun." He began walking straight to figure out where did I hide.

"That's weird of Kirito to act like that, but man. I didn't know Sorukun can be hurt in combat." He flashes back to the time he slashed my chest after he parried my armblade. He shuddered a bit, but he shakes his head. "But wait..he's not a..glitched player, is he?"

 _Sorukun ran away from Kirito and Klein after he yelled that he hears laughter inside his head, after he experienced a voice inside his head and after he got slashed by Klein's counterattack. He hid inside a cave, all scared and depressed, while Kirito and Klein starts looking for him. The spectators were shocked that Sorukun was a glitched player when they see him being slashed on combat. That should not happen inside Aincrad, they thought to themselves. What will happen next, will Kirito find Sorukun in time before it's too late? Tune in next time for Sword Art Online: A Young Hero Named Sorukun Episode VI - Kirito's Search for Sorukun and a Battle to the Death with an Unknown Entity!_

(A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I was experiencing a bad October this year with ghosting and breakups with my ex-girlfriends. I almost lost my motivation to make Episode V, but I'm still going strong. I hope you guys enjoy this episode and stay tuned for Episode VI! ~Sorukun)


	10. SAO Episode VI - Kirito's Search

_Sword Art Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero Named Sorukun Episode VI - Kirito's Search for Sorukun and a Fight to the Death with an Unknown Entity!_

 _~Previously on SAO...~_

 _I accepted a duel from Kirito's friend named Klein, but during that battle..I begin to slowly remember a shattered memory that made my heart go dark. I don't know why I feel that way, but whenever I start remembering them, it made me a bit distant towards my new friends and it worries me more than it worries them. After Klein got that lucky parry, he slashed my chest that shocked him, Kirito, and the spectators that are watching the duel. I winced in pain as I cover my wound, until I hear a dark voice in my head._

 _"Holy crap, he's bleeding! That shouldn't happen to him!" Player C gasped._

 _"Wait..you guys don't think he's a..glitched player?" said Player D._

 _Looks like he hurt ya, didn't he? A dark voice echoed through my head. I hold my head with both of my hands, as I stumble on the ground screaming in pain. Then, Kirito decides to take matter into his own hands._

 _"Hey! Snap out of it, Sorukun!" He slapped my cheek hard until I flinched and snap back to reality. I look at him in fear as I look at everyone. "Y-you okay, man? Look, it's al-"_

 _"G-get away from me! Stop laughing at me!" I scoot back in fear, as the spectators feel a bit confused._

 _I stood up fast and dashed out of the safe zone to the nearest forest to hide from Kirito and Klein. As the two began to tail me, I hid in the dark cave silently until I fell asleep from depression._

 _"Damn..where did he go?" Kirito grit his teeth. "Sorukun! Where are ya!?"_

 _Klein managed to catch up to him, but he was exhausted to move on, so Kirito went ahead with his dual blades out. As Klein catches his breath, he begins to think about what just happened in front of his eyes. He knows he didn't mean to hurt me on purpose, but the grief is killing him..._

 _~And Now Onto the Story!~_

(A/N: Hey guys, Happy New Year! I hope things are going well for you in 2019 and I hope you're enjoying the series so far. I put a lot of thinkng and work into it and I'll be doing some proofreading on the previous episodes I've typed in the past, while correcting them. Anyways, enjoy and happy reading!)

~Kirito's PoV~

I continued walking down through the dark forest, but I'm hoping that Sorukun doesn't end up getting himself killed out there. I don't know what made him act like that, he was acting normal since yesterday, but... Ever since he was having a duel with Klein, I didn't expect him to take real damage like that. _I'm having a bad feeling about this place... Is this where I found Sorukun when I first encountered him? C'mon, man..where are ya?_ Suddenly, I start to hear the dry leaves crunching on my black shoes. I didn't noticed it at first, but... I have a bad feeling that something is lurking in the darkness and watching my every step. I looked back for a few seconds, then decided to keep on walking forward. I wonder if Klein's gonna catch up to me pretty soon because I know he feels bad for slashing Sorukun in the chest, but I just want him to become strong like me. Sigh, why did I make that promise to Sorukun when he keeps distancing himself like that? Tch, snap out of it, Kirito. I know he didn't mean to on purpose, so I can't blame him really...

"Huh? Who's there?" I gripped my dual swords and stopped at my tracks. _I thought the noise of the crunching leaves stopped, but..where is it coming from?_ I raised my left eyebrow and called out Klein, if he's messing with me. "Klein? Is that you messing with me?" No response. _Shit, if he's not with me..then, why am I feeling that I'm not alone here?_ Then, out of nowhere, I got flung back to the nearest tree and grit my teeth in pain, as my head hits the tree trunk. "Ngh..what the heck, wh-where did I got hit from?"

" _Heheheheheheh... So, you must be Kirito, huh?_ " A dark voice echoed the forest as it chuckled evilly.

"Who are you, and where's Sorukun?!" I tried standing back up, but something is holding me back from doing so. _What the hell? I-I can't move my legs!_

" _Ah, you're looking for your friend that ran away from you right?_ "

"N-no, he never runs away from me like that! Not in a million years!" With that, the dark voice began to laugh evilly, leaving my spines shivering in fear. "Wh-what's so funny huh?"

" _It's unfortunate, really. I mean, your friend is doomed to be saved by your hands. Only I can control the darkness inside him._ "

"Wh-what?! Ngh..then I won't let you take over Sorukun like that!" _Shit..come on, stand up Kirito!_ I slowly stand up on my toes, but for some reason, I feel like I've taken a big hit on that impact. My HP is normal as usual, but..what is this presence?

" _Really? And what are you gonna do about that? Will you withstand your friend's suffering and agony when he retrieves his shattered memories?"_

"Sh-show yourself, if you can. I'll settle this once and for all!" I managed to stand up on my two feet and pose a stance with my dual blades. Then..I closed my eyes to remember what I promised to him:

 _"Kirito, I.."_ He said as I smiled.

 _"Don't worry about your memories being lost, Sorukun. I'll help you recover them, I promise. You can count on me."_

 _"I mean..are you sure you can handle it once I piece them together one by one? I don't want my memories to hurt you in a bad way.."_

 _"Look, I know we just met since we're on the Town of Beginnings, but sometimes you have to put faith on someone you can trust. That's how bonds work, ya know?"_

 _"Bonds, huh... Well, thank you Kirito. I'll keep that in mind and hopefully, I'll meet Asuna and the others you encountered here one day!" He smiled brightly as he said that. I smiled back._

 _"I'm sure you will, Sorukun." I looked at the dark sky, then look at him. "Since it's getting dark, there's a local inn near the Amphitheater here, so take a rest there for the night." I handed him some Col for the fee when he gets there._

 _"Wh-what is this, Kirito? It looks like..money." He raised his eyebrow in confusion._

 _"Oh, that. It's called Col. Players here use that to buy weapons, items, etc. But don't worry, you'll eventually get a lot of those when you finish a quest or defeating bosses. I mean, you can farm on the weaker enemies, but they give ya less Col."_

 _"I see..well, I'll be off then! See ya, Kirito!" And with that, he walked outside the Amphitheater to the local inn as I looked at the dark sky._

 _"Hm..I wonder what he meant when he said his memories will hurt me in a bad way. But, I hope he can overcome them one day."_

I grit my teeth as it starts to make an appearance, but it began to take form of my former self. The dry leaves are being blown away as soon as it brings out its sword.

" _This will be over in a minute, but I gotta give credit to your bravery Kirito. Looks like Sorukun wasn't what I thought he was after all._ "

"What do you mean by that?"

It began to smirk evilly in front of me. " _Before he met his terrible fate with Alfa Dilith, he cursed his right eye with darkness, making him feel distant to his former companions after the war. Heh, can't believe he still has some faith in himself, but that won't be enough! Once I finish you, I'll take over Sorukun's red eye and there will be no one to stop me!_ "

"Over my dead body you will!" I yelled and make the first attack on him, but it looks like he predicted my movements. "H-how did you-!?"

" _I told you, you can't defeat me Kirito. Now die_!" I managed to dodge his attack by stepping back as he dashed towards me at unexpecting speeds. I tried to guard as hard as I can, but he managed to break my guard without breaking a sweat. _Tch, I can't keep up with this guy! Just what in the world is he?!_ " _What's wrong, Kirito? Can't keep up with me, can you?_ " He kicked me down on the ground hard, making me drop my dual swords beside me.

"I-I won't let you win!" I tried standing back up and pick up one of my swords on the ground and attack him as much as I can. "I'll prove you wrong! Take this!" I keep dodging every attack he throws at me, as I attempt to counterattack from behind. I only land a scratch on him once, but that's not enough. _Ngh..if I overdo it, I'll have no chance against him!_ Suddenly, he disarmed my sword from my hand and kicked me farther to the other tree, taking a lot of damage from the impact. "*Cough, cough*... Just what are you?!"

" _Tsk tsk tsk, that's unfortunate. I thought I was gonna have a fair fight with the Black Swordsman. Oh well, this'll be over with very soon._ " I look at him with my right eye while my left eye is closed... " _Now..any last words?_ "

 _I..I can't believe this is the end for me... Even though my health is full, he somehow bypassed it..maybe my GUI is glitched... Shit, sorry Sorukun, Asuna, Klein... I have..._ I closed my eyes while I tear up while he charges towards me with his sword drawn.

 **SLASH!**

I slowly open my eyes and noticed someone standing in front of me, I couldn't believe my eyes who saved me.

"N-ngh... *Pant..pant...* I..I couldn't let my friends die like that... Could I, Kirito?" I widened my eyes as the sword pierced through Sorukun's chest.

"Wh-why did you..?" My eyes widened as I witnessed Sorukun taking the hit for me.

" _Ah, Sorukun. Just in time, if you didn't make it in time, I could've finished Kirito in an instant._ "

"Sh..shut up... You can't take control of my red eye any longer, Alfa Dilith...ngh!" He coughed out blood as he inhales painfully.

" _So you do remember who I am, huh?_ "

"K-kinda..heh, I won't let you kill Kirito. Not today." I try to stand back up, but Sorukun looked at me. "Just sit down for now, Kirito. Let me handle this myself."

 _I..I don't understand, Sorukun... Why did you run away from me and Klein and all of a sudden, you rushed towards me and saved my life?_ "Al-alright..but be careful, he's stronger than you think."

"I-I got it..just leave everything to me." Even though he was bleeding and wounded, I'm just shocked that a guy like Sorukun would risk his life to save someone like me in this situation.

" _Just give up, Sorukun! You're already at the brink of death as well as Kirito! Hahahaha, I guess Cardes was right. You are pretty reselient during the war with the Fallen Gods."_

"Like I told you..you don't mess with my head like that. I'm not under _your_ control, Alfa Dilith. Or what remains of you." He smirked as he laughed evilly.

" _Let's finish this once and for all, Sorukun! May this be the last time you'll realize that you picked the wrong fight against the Fallen Gods!"_ The ground begins to shake as I try to regain balance on the ground, while Sorukun and..Alfa Dilith prepare for the battle to the death. " _Prepare yourself!_ "

He readies his armblade while covering his open wound with his left hand on the stomach. _Ngh..don't you break your word now, Sorukun. I don't know how you remember their names, but..how did you know I was fighting this guy?_

 _With Kirito pinned down on the ground by the mysterious dark entity that appeared to be the remains of the last Fallen God, Alfa Dilith. It took form of Kirito himself and starts battling him to the death. However, as Kirito was on his final breath, he was unexpectedly saved by no other than Sorukun. Why did he saved Kirito just now and how will the battle end? Stay tuned for another confusing episode of Sword Art Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero Named Sorukun Episode VII - The Fight Between Sorukun and Alfa Dilith!_


	11. SAO Episode VII - Sorukun vs Alfa Dilith

_Sword Art Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero Named Sorukun Episode VII - The Fight Between Sorukun and Alfa Dilith!_

~ _Previously on SAO...~_

 _Kirito is on a search for Sorukun in the middle of the woods when something hit him out of nowhere. He tried to fend off the weird entity that claimed to be the remains of what appears to be Alfa Dilith. He was shocked when he couldn't defeat him and so, he tried to block and dodge as much as he can, but it failed so fast for the Black Swordsman. Alfa Dilith was cloned as Kirito himself, however, but before the real Kirito almost died by his own doppelganger, he was saved by no other than Sorukun._

 _"S-Sorukun..? Why did you..save me at a time..like this..?" He said with his left eye closed in pain._

 _"Well, well, if it isn't the hero himself." Alfa Dilith chuckled. "If it weren't for you, I could've killed your friend back there."_

 _"I... I won't let you do that..! Not on my watch!" Sorukun tried to inhale the pain he's receiving, but how can a guy like him endure the pain at this time?_

 _"Just give up already, Sorukun! You have no courage of defeating me! Now die!" The ground begins to shake, as Sorukun holds his wound with his left hand and his armblade drawn. Who will win this battle to the death? And what secret does Sorukun have that Kirito doesn't know? Also, how can Alfa Dilith appear in Kirito's world if Sorukun is the only person to ever enter the portal to his world? Could it be the curse of Sorukun's red eye that he received back in his world? All these confusing questions will soon be revealed in this episode!_

 _~And Now Onto the Story!~_

(A/N: Sorry if my previous episode summary looks a bit short for this episode, but it kinda does look confusing when I try to reread Episode VI on my own. I'll try to make the story a bit sense and less confusing on this episode, but for now, enjoy Episode VII and apologies for my long delays on this episode. I've been suuuuupppppeeerrrr busy with work and my sleep schedule being wonky as always because I'm usually a night owl sometimes. Anyway, enough rambling from me, here's the story you've all been waiting for.)

 _~My PoV, Hours Before Saving Kirito's Life~_

 _... Who...am..I..? And..why can't I feel anything but..sorrow and darkness within me..?_ I slowly open my eyes and look around the dark cave I hid myself in from Kirito and Klein back in the Town of Beginnings. I suddenly felt something drop from my right eye on my right palm..could it be my..blood? _It looks like I'm..crying blood..? And who is that voice in my head? It's so..hard to remember anything at all..._

 _It's a shame you forgot your memories..._

"..!" My eyes widened as I hear the same voice inside my head. "Ngh..why can't you just get out of my head!?"

 _Heh, I can do you one better._ And that's when I felt my right eye burning. I tried covering it with my right palm, but it's too painful for me to endure it. I almost passed out from the pain, but what happened next made my body shake in fear.

 _"_ W-wait..you can't be..." The sunlight outside almost illuminate the cave, as it shows a black figure standing in front of me.

" _Ahh, it feels nice to be alive again. I'm still shocked that you don't remember me after you hopped into the portal, did it also wiped your memories clean?"_

"H-how dare you mock me..! Ngh-!" My neck was grabbed by its dark hand.

" _And to think I'll let a low-life mortal like you get away like that, since you defeated the three Fallen Gods, including me! Who do you think you are, huh?!"_

 _I... I can't lose consciousness again..but its grip on my neck is too strong for me to handle... Unless..._ I grit my teeth and try to kick its chest as hard as I can. Luckily, it flinched and let go of my neck as I collapse on the ground, panting weakly.

" _Smart move, but don't think this is over yet."_

"Th-that reminds me... I somewhat remembered kicking your ass back in my world, but you cursed me with this damn red eye.." I covered my right eye as I look up.

It began to chuckle evilly. " _Still, I can't believe you endured all of that painful memories we left for you back there."_

"Sh-shut up! It's your fault you made me like this! You and the other Fallen Gods killed my companions for no damn reason, make them betray me when my back is turned, and you expect me to be all fine after that?! Ngh.." My right eye is burning once again after I finished my sentence.

" _Hmph, when will you ever learn that no one can trust you when the new war breaks in? Not even your goddess can save you whenever you're in danger, can she?"_

My heart stopped immediately when it mentioned someone I used to know. "Y-you don't mean..!"

" _Sigh, how unfortunate. I can hear your goddess screaming in pain as we speak."_

 _I hate how it's making me feel this way, but I can't just let it intimidate me like that._ Before I could act, it hit me on the chest hard. "Ack..! D-dammit..!"

" _Let me refresh your memory, since your small brain can't seem to remember anything at all. I am Alfa Dilith, the last four of the Fallen Gods you mercilessly killed because your goddess told you to. Not to mention, the six heroes you've befriended and lost during the war."_

 _A-Alfa Dilith?! N-ngh... Why am I slowly remembering this..?_ I hold my head tightly as I slowly regain my memories. "St-stop feeding me lies!"

" _Lies? I think you're mistaken. I'm just telling you the truth."_ He said.

"I'll make you eat those words-!" He stopped me the instant I tried to attack him with my armblade.

" _It's useless to stop me now. Now if you excuse me, I have to go find this friend of yours here."_

"N-no! I won't let you harm Kirito! Ngh..!" He pinned me on the ground that leave me immobilized for a while.

" _You just don't give up, do you? Looks like she was right after all."_

"I-I'll never bow down to a Fallen God like you, mark those words!" After I finished saying that, he knocked me out unconscious as he walks out the dark cave. Although my memories are completely wiped out, I can rarely remember some of them because of the journal I kept inside my black coat. But whenever I read it, it's always tainted with dried blood and words that are out of this world. _I..I can't let him hurt my new friends here, but he knocked me out unconscious... Somebody, anybody... Help me..._

After a moment of silence, I suddenly hear a voice of someone I used to know. I slowly get up and rub my eyes, as I shake my head. "Wh-who's there..?" I slowly turned around and it was no other than Kirito's friend, Klein. "K-Klein? How did you..?"

He waved at me with a frown on his face. "'Ey, how ya holdin' up bud? I hope I didn't hurt ya in a bad way back there and Kirito's been looking for you everywhere in the forest, but you didn't leave a trace. Anyway, how's your chest holdin' up?"

"I-it's healing slowly, but... I want to tell you what happened to me from the start." I inhaled deeply as I wiped my eyes. "When I was alone in the cave, I've encountered someone that I defeated back in my world, but it turns out that he was hiding inside my red eye and controlling my emotions after the war. I know it sounds nonsense to you, but..that's all I can say."

"Wait, he was hiding inside your red eye?" I nodded. "Dang, but what happened after that?"

"Ngh..he hinted me some of my forgotten memories that I wish I can forget about it, but when I try to attack him, he somehow predicted my movements and strike me first without me knowing."

"That's impossible, even I couldn't predict that!"

I try to walk towards him, but I ended up stumbling on the ground. _Wh-what? Why is my body feeling so weak? Maybe it's because I've been unconscious for a long time or after Alfa Dilith came out of my right eye.._

Klein helped me stand up when he saw me falling down on the ground. "Yo, you alright?"

"Y-yeah..I'm fine. Just a little clumsy, that's all. W-we should rush to Kirito before it's too late!"

"It's too dangerous! And besides, Kirito can handle him no problem!"

I shake my head in fear. "No, only I can take care of this threat. Just..leave it to me."

"I won't let you risk your life like that! That's crazy!"

I covered my right eye again. "I know it's crazy, but I have to save Kirito from danger! I can't just let him handle it alone!"

Klein sighed, but he stopped arguing with me seconds later. "All right, if ya want to save Kirito from whatever that thing you're facing earlier, then I won't stop you. Just..be careful out there." I nodded and start hobbling outside the dark cave, while Klein stays behind and will eventually catch up in the next episode. _Good luck, Sorukun. Don't let me down, ya hear me?_

 _~Present Time~_

" _You can't survive this time, Sorukun! DIE!_ " The ground began to shake as Alfa Dilith (who is disguised as the fake version of Kirito) jumps up in the air and rush towards me with his sword drawn.

"Y-you can't be serious, Sorukun! If you mess up, you'll-!" Kirito yelled at me, but I didn't listen to him as I raise my armblade to guard.

"I-it's okay, Kirito. I just want to protect my friends from danger, that's all. Besides, if I didn't save Diavel back in Floor nineteen, I wouldn't forgive myself." I softly said.

 _I... I guess you did save Diavel from dying, after all. Though, you need to explain what just happened to you after this is over..._

 **CLINK!**

I managed to block the sword Alfa Dilith tried to stab me with and parried it at the right time.

" _Wh-what?! How did you do that!?"_

I smirked. "If it weren't for Klein's friendly battle, I would've been dead, would I?"

" _St-stop playing games and die already! Hyah!"_

 **CLINK, CLINK! SLASH!**

" _..! There's..no way..! Me, the last Fallen God, lose to this lowlife mortal!?"_

"Hmph, you talk too much Alfa Dilith. Now disappear!" I jump up in the air and slash his chest as hard as I can, making me go behind his back.

" _Ngh..! Don't think this is over yet, Sorukun!_ "

I look behind me and sighed, "Like you always say, even though you got your ass kicked once!"

" _Sh-shut up! Don't talk to a Fallen God like that, you little twerp!_ " I point my armblade towards his head, as if I'm ready to eliminate him.

"Don't you remember what I said back in the dark cave? I will never bow to a Fallen God like you, and you're already at your final breath."

" _Is that what you're thinking already?_ " He laughed evilly, as the sky suddenly turned completely dark.

"Wh-what is this?!" I look around as much as I can, but the black smoke covered the whole area. Even Kirito can't figure out what the hell is going on right now.

" _Heheheheheheh... Remember you got attacked out of nowhere, assuming you defeated me?"_

My eyes widened as I slowly grit my teeth in pain. "Gah..! If I remember correctly, this is how I got my right blue eye cursed into a red eye?!"

" _Bingo. And once I kill you, I'll take over your worthless body and destroy everything you've love, even your useless goddess!_ "

"D-don't you **DARE** taint her name like that! I'll get out of this somehow and freakin' end you!"

" _Hmph..._ _Good luck with that."_

"S-Sorukun! Can ya hear me?! Wh-what's happening to you?!" Kirito yelled, but for some weird reason, I can't hear what he's saying.

 _Shit... Alfa Dilith is a pain in the ass when I first fought him, but I don't want to give up! Kirito and Klein are depending on me! But how am I gonna get out of this mess first of all?_

 _With Sorukun trapped in Alfa Dilith's last resort, Kirito injured, and Klein confused as to what the hell just happened, who's going to save the young hero in time? The final battle between Sorukun and Alfa Dilith will begin in the next episode of Sword Art Online: A Young Hero Named Sorukun Episode VIII - Sorukun's Last Stand and Asuna Joins the Fight!_


	12. SAO Episode VIII - Sorukun's Last Stand

_Sword Art Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero Named Sorukun Episode VIII - Sorukun's Last Stand and Asuna Joins the Fight!_

 _~Previously on SAO...~_

 _Who am I and... Why am I here..? My train of thought suddenly stopped when my red eye starts burning out of nowhere. "Ngh..! Wh-what's going on with my red eye..!"_

 _I can't believe you've forgotten everything, even the time you destroyed the Fallen Gods all by yourself. What a shame, really..._

 _After my right eye stopped burning, I was going to pass out in intense pain, but when I try to regain my composure, I couldn't believe who I saw in front of me._

 _"Y-you?! Agh..why are you inside my red eye..?"_

 _That's when I start remembering who it was: Alfa Dilith, the last Fallen God in my dimension, but... Could it be that he's planning to take over my red eye when the time is right? After trying to get free from his grip, something in me snapped when he brings up someone that I used to know, and as I'm trying to hit him, he somehow predicted my movements, making it impossible for me to land a single scratch._

 _"You sure are persistent, aren't you? It's no wonder you've handled the Fallen Gods by yourself. But I have no time to play games with you, farewell." That's when he knocked me out unconscious for a while, until I woke up moments later. As I regain consciousness, I saw Klein looking at me with worry on his face. I waved at him as I slowly stand up._

 _"'Ey, Sorukun, how's your wounds doing? I hope there's no hard feelings back there, that was my bad." said Klein._

 _"I-it's fine, really. And I should be the one apologizing for running like that, making you and Kirito search for me." I started walking towards him, but I stumbled on the ground, making Klein rush towards me._

 _"Yo, you alright? What's happening to you?"_

 _"I-it's a long story short, but... There's someone I have to fight against because..if I don't, Kirito's gonna be in trouble!"_

 _"B-but! It's too much for you to fight it on your own! Let me help!"_

 _I shake my head. "I-I appreciate the offer, but..this is a different fight."_

 _After arguing with Klein on whether I should stay or not, he sighed and let me go save Kirito from Alfa Dilith. But..after the battle's over, I have a lot of explaining to do..._

 _~And now onto the Story!~_

(A/N: Happy March, everyone, and I deeply apologize for holding Episode VIII for a long time. I've gotten busy with work lately and I was super stressed at the time that my brainstorming ideas are out of the blue and I couldn't focus on typing with steam popping out of my head. But I do hope you enjoy reading this though! Anyway, I'll see you in Episode IX real soon!)

 _~Floor 55, Third Person Perspective~_

Floor 55's atmosphere is a bit different than the other floors. Why's that? Because most of the other players who are trapped in Aincrad's death game are still struggling to pass the first twenty floors, after someone named Ahihiko Kayaba made an announcement at the Town of Beginnings before Sorukun got warped here. Questions about Sorukun's appearance still remains and with his memories erased, he's still trying to regain it with the help of his new friend, Kirito, who became the Black Swordsman and a Beta Tester when Aincrad was released. Inside Floor 55 was a building with one existing guild named, 'Knights of the Blood' or KoB for short. The guild was leaded by a player named Heathcliff and as he was assigning his guild mates their assigned missions, something caught his eye...

"Sir! There's seem to be trouble on Floor Twenty's forest!" said Player H.

"Trouble? Brief me the situation." Heathcliff ordered.

"Yes sir! It seems there are two players fighting something out of this world. However, there's one player that's badly injured and the other is nowhere to be seen!"

"Hmph, I'm pretty sure it's not that of a big deal."

"But sir... Haven't you heard the rumors of a player named Sorukun?"

"Sorukun, you say?"

"Yes sir."

"I see. Then, I'll send someone over there. Asuna!" That's when she ran up, as soon as her name is being called.

"Yes sir!" She was dressed in a red-and-white outfit.

"I have a mission for you, but I'm not sure if it's actually a threat over on Floor Twenty's forest area. Are you prepared to fight?"

"O-of course I'm ready!" She said, trying not to stutter.

"Hmph, then it's settled. While you're at it, I want you to gather information about this 'Sorukun' player."

 _Wait... Isn't Sorukun the guy Kirito-kun was talking to back at the Amphitheater?_ "Wh-what kind of information you want me to gather from him, sir?"

Heathcliff closed his eyes and inhale deeply. "I've been hearing some rumors about Sorukun recently and I want you to find out what brings him in Aincrad. Of course, you can ask the other players about him, that is if they even seen him."

"I-I'll try my best to get as much information as I can, sir!" _But..he's not planning to kill him, is he?_ _And I hope Kirito-kun's keeping an eye on Sorukun as well.._

"Then it's settled. End of discussion." And with that, Asuna left the building, while Heathcliff stared at the window behind him with the chair he's sitting on turned the opposite way. "Sorukun, huh? What is your motive on Aincrad?"

 _~My PoV~_

 _How am I gonna get out of this mess? Ngh, even Kirito can't hear me at this state!_ I grit my teeth in anger, trying to find a way out of the black smoke.

" _How long you're gonna be exhausted already? Don't you know it's already too late to save your friend?_ " That's when I heard Alfa Dilith laugh evilly.

"Sh-shut up! Show yourself already, so I can kick your f*cking ass!" I yelled.

" _Why would I? You're already dead on your feet!"_ Suddenly, I felt something slash my back and I winced painfully. " _Just face it! You're already denying your fate against the Fallen Gods and I will avenge their deaths and make Grand Gaia mine! **HAHAHAHAHA**!_"

"I-I won't let you! Ngh..!" _I can't keep holding this pain for much longer..one more hit and I'll be dead for sure...but! I won't let him just sit there and taunt me like that..!_ I slowly stand up, holding my right shoulder in pain. "I may be almost dead, but I won't let you do that..!"

" _Oh? And how are you gonna do that, huh? You can't possibly beat me in that state! You don't have magical powers, unlike your puny companions!_ "

"D-damn you..! I'll make you eat those words when I find you..!"

~Kirito's PoV~

"Sorukun! What's going on in there!? Ngh..my health bar hasn't changed yet, but..how am I still badly injured? And what the hell just happened to him?" I slowly stand up and hold my left shoulder in pain, while I try to keep my composure. "I'll try to find a way to get in there and save him before it's too late!" I pull out one of my swords and slash the black smoke, nothing happened. _Tch..this is some kind of weird barrier that's holding Sorukun hostage. I'm just hoping he hangs in there for a while... But, who was that guy Sorukun's fighting? Things just don't add up here..._ While I try to figure out a way to get inside the black smoke, I heard a similar voice calling my name. _Sigh, just in time, Asuna.._

"Kirito-kun! What's happened to you?" Asuna yelled, running towards me.

"I-it's fine, Asuna. I'm just badly injured from a fight not that long ago. I could've been dead if it weren't for Sorukun."

"Wait..he saved you? From what?"

"I don't know, really. I was fighting against someone that was disguised as me, but stronger, and even though my HP didn't change, it somehow inflicted real pain on my body." I rub my right shoulder in pain.

"Y-you should sit down and recover for now, Kirito-kun."

"I-I know, but if I keep waiting, Sorukun might be dead before I had the chance to recover." That's when she slapped my cheek hard. "O-ow! What the-!"

"Don't jinx Sorukun's fate, Kirito-kun!" She grit her teeth at me.

"Wh-what's gotten into you, Asuna!? We just encountered Sorukun, he has something we don't know about him!"

"Like what?! You barely even know him!"

 _Wait... What are we doing? Arguing with each other won't solve anything, and she was right after all. I rarely even know Sorukun and the fact that he brings up stories that are out of this world are so crazy, even no one will ever believe him._ I sighed and hold my forehead, "Okay, okay you're right. I barely even know him, but enough arguing. We have to figure out a way to get inside the black smoke and save Sorukun from something he was fighting against."

She nodded and sighed as well, "Alright, but you should stay back and heal once we found a way in. I'll see what I can do."

"Right, let's get into work." _Just hang in there a little longer, Sorukun. We'll save ya._ I start examining the black smoke, while Asuna does the same. "Say, Asuna."

"Hm?"

"Haven't you noticed something a bit odd from Sorukun back at the Amphitheater?"

She nodded. "I mean..I only asked him the obvious questions, what's wrong?"

I shake my head. "Nothing, it's just that he's..far different than everyone in Aincrad. The mechanical arm on his right limb that turned out to be a weapon and his body was covered in wounds and blood the first time I encountered him. But, could it be true that his memories are completely wiped out?"

"What do you think, Kirito-kun? You were the first person Sorukun encountered."

"Yeah, you're right. I just hope he'll cooperate with us once this is over." After a few hours, I begin to notice an opening at the back of the black smoke. I notified Asuna quickly, but the opening is a bit too small for her to enter.

"Can you try prying it open for me?" She asked.

"I guess I can give it a shot. Stand back." I jabbed one of my swords on the small opening, while trying to widen it with the other. Fortunately, it opened a way inside. I warn Asuna to be very careful once she gets inside because I believe that it'll close shut for good.

"Don't worry, Kirito-kun. I'll be out in one piece with Sorukun." That's when I saw her soft smile that made me a bit confused, but I smiled back.

"Good luck in there, Asuna." She heads inside the black smoke, while I pull my swords away from the opening slowly. I sheathe them and watch the opening close in an instant. _I wonder..what secrets does Sorukun have that he doesn't want me to know? Agh, no need to get doubtful again. I should heal up with some Emergency Potions I've bought at the shop a while back and wait for Klein to find me for the time being, but... I just hope the two can make it out of there unscathed. Sorukun, Asuna... I leave everything to you guys..._

 _~My PoV~_

 _Ngh... If I keep taking too much damage, I'll be done for sure..and I don't know what made me want to fight recklessly like that..agh, if I'd remembered how I ended up beating the last Fallen God on my own at the cost of my right eye._

" _This battle seems boring, so why won't I finish you off right now?_ " said Alfa Dilith.

 _It looks like this will be my last moment in Aincrad... Ngh, if I hadn't ran away from Kirito and Klein back there... I wouldn't be at this state... W-wait..why am I tearing up? Is this how I..feel?_ I feel tears pouring down on my left blue eye, as I hear something being hit from behind. "Wh-who's there?"

" _H-how did you-!?_ "

"Sorukun! You okay? I hope I didn't come too late to save you." I turned my head around and widened my eyes to find out who saved me.

"A-Asuna, I..." I was speechless as she lend me a hand to help me stand up. I obliged and accepted the help. "Th-thank you..for saving me, but I'm still a bit weak after saving Kirito's life."

"Don't worry, just do your best to guard while I figure out the next incoming attack."

"R-right..!"

" _Agh! This is wasting my time! Even I have to take care of you next!_ "

"Heh..let's face it. If it weren't for Asuna, I would've been dead, right?" I grinned weakly. _I guess I can hold on a bit longer, thanks to Asuna._

" _Looks like I'll have to kill you first, Sorukun!_ " Suddenly, I felt something slash against me, but fortunately, I had to guard with my armblade as much as I can to avoid getting killed.

"N-ngh..! Asuna! Hurry, I can't hold it much longer!"

"Where? I can't see who's attacking you!"

"I-it's okay, just look at where I'm guarding and hit it from there!"

"Okay! Here goes!" She thrusts her rapier at the invisible entity that was trying to pierce my armblade and fortunately, it was a success.

 **SLASH!**

" _Th-that's impossible! How did you know where I am?!_ "

"Sigh..this guy talks too much.." I sighed in frustration. "But at least you did some damage to him, Asuna!"

"Thanks! Here, take some Emergency Potions." She hands one to me as I begin to drink it. I felt a little better as I look at my wounds slowly fading away with a burn. "Can you still fight, though?"

"A little bit..but where's Kirito?"

"I told him to stay back and heal for now, but don't worry, I promised him I'll come back in one piece once this is over. And of course, I have to get you out of here as well."

"Oh, okay. I hope I can explain what's going on after this." I try to look around the black smoke, but no dice.

"Did you hear something?"

"Huh? Oh shi-!" I hear running footsteps coming from behind me and I try to guard it again, but unfortunately, I didn't react fast.

 **SLASH!**

"Ngh..!" I fling backwards in pain.

"Sorukun!"

"Asuna! Don't get distracted! That's what he wants you to think he's invisible!" I grit my teeth in pain, as blood pours out of my chest.

" _There we go, now the fun's just getting started._ "

"Huh? What do you mean 'he'?"

I slowly stand up with my left hand covering my chest. "I know this may be out of this world, but... I haven't told Kirito about my red eye's secret."

"Wait..is that why you were acting out of place back at the Amphitheater?" I nodded.

"I'm sorry..I'm so scared to tell Kirito the truth that no one will ever believe me." I begin to tear up again.

"Sorukun..it's okay. I-" I look at her, tears still pouring out of my left eye.

"..Every time someone told me it's okay, it's not. I had to deal with that back in my world..and the guilt is killing me."

"I-I'm sorry you had to go through with that."

"I..I appreciate your sympathy over me, but I'm far different from here." That's when my red eye starts glowing.

"Sorukun! Your red eye, it's-!"

" _Wait, is this what I think it is?_ "

 _I feel something boiling my blood inside me, but I don't feel any pain whatsoever... Is this the hidden power of my cursed right eye?_ "I-I know, it's glowing. It only glows if I feel anger or sorrow within me. Then again, that's how I am back in my world. I went from being hopeless and being cursed with misfortune to..." I feel a red aura glowing around me, as the ground begins to shake violently. "...This..!"

" _Agh! This is no time to fiddle around, Sorukun! Just accept your fate that is waiting for you already!_ " I hear the running footsteps again, but I guard it this time with my red eye flashing. " _N-no way! Is this the-!?_ "

"Hmph..you talk too much, Alfa Dilith. That's what's irritating about you, really."

" _How dare you-!_ "

 **CLING! SLASH!**

"Sorukun..? What's going on? You seem different." Asuna looked at me in fear as I look at her.

"..I'll open a way to get you out of here... I don't want you to see the dark side of me."

"B-but! Kirito-kun said-!"

"Just go! I'll be fine!"

"O-okay!" I kicked the invisible entity out of my way and slashed the black smoke that was blocking the way out, guiding Asuna out of there.

"I'm sorry, Asuna. Just tell Kirito I'll be out of here soon enough." I softly smiled at her as the black smoke closes again.

"Sorukun..!" After it closed in front of her, she was speechless as to what she'd just encountered.

"Asuna! Where's Sorukun!?" yelled Kirito as he walks closer to her. "A-Asuna..? Why are you-!"

She hugs him as tight as she can, crying softly. "K-Kirito-kun... I-I'm so scared..."

"Asuna, calm down..just tell me what happened from the start."

She sniffled as she wiped her eyes. "S-Sorukun's hanging in there, but..he's not his usual self."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"When I told him it's okay that he didn't told you about his red eye, he doesn't like me feel sympathy over him."

"D-damn..maybe that's why he hid some of his secrets from me. Come here." He hugs her back, while she sobs. "But..what did he say to you before he vanished again?"

"H-he said..I'll be out of here soon enough."

"I see..well, are you badly injured?"

She shakes her head. "Not really, but I hope Sorukun makes it out of there."

"Me too. He has a lot of explaining to do after this blows off." That's when Kirito hears footsteps near him. "Oh, it's you, Klein."

He waved at the two. "Um, is it a bad time to say hello?"

"Sigh..no."

"Say, where's Sorukun?"

"He's still trapped inside the black smoke." Asuna spoke up.

"Wait, is he okay though?!"

"Relax, Klein... Sorukun can't die that easily.." Kirito sighed.

"But, we need to save him!"

"We can't, Sorukun is not his usual self anymore!"

"H-huh? What's going on, Kirito?"

He shakes his head. "It's a long story, but we just have to hope that Sorukun makes it out alive and explain what the hell just happened to him back at the Central Tolbana."

"Well, I bought us some sandwiches while we're at it." Klein showed a ham-n-cheese sandwich he bought in case he gets hungry.

"Thanks, Klein." Kirito and Asuna said in unison as they grab the sandwiches and begin eating.

"I should save one for Sorukun, just in case." Klein puts the last one in his pocket.

"Wait..you're not eating with us, Klein?" asked Asuna.

"Oh no, I had one a while back, so no worries. You two should eat!" Klein smiled brightly.

"Eheh..thanks again." Kirito nervously smiled.

 _With Sorukun still trapped inside the black smoke, Kirito, Klein, and Asuna wait for Sorukun's return, hoping he'll explain what just happened in there. However, Asuna noticed something off with Sorukun and why did he escort her out of the black smoke? What does Sorukun mean by he won't let anyone see his dark side? With Sorukun's red eye glowing, the battle between the young hero and Alfa Dilith will soon come to an end in the next episode of Sword Art Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero Named Sorukun Episode IX - Sorukun's Ultimate Skill and the Aftermath of Alfa Dilith!_


	13. SAO Episode IX - Sorukun's Ultimate

_Sword Art Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero Named Sorukun Episode IX - Sorukun's Ultimate Skill and the Aftermath of Alfa Dilith!_

 _~Previously on SAO...~_

 _"Sorukun! Are you okay? I hope I didn't save ya in a bad time." Asuna said after she parried invisible attack._

 _"A-Asuna... Why did you...save me?" She lend me a hand to stand up, so I obliged and accepted the help._

 _After trying to figure out what's going on with the black smoke, I was distracted by the sound of running footsteps that is going towards me, so I took the damage and flung backwards. Asuna tried to help me up again, but I warned her to not get distracted because she could end up getting hurt out of nowhere._

 _"Ngh... Asuna, don't get distracted! That's what he's trying to make you think he's invisible!" I yelled._

 _"Huh? Who are you talking about?"_

 _I slowly stood up, holding my chest in pain with my left hand. "There's...something I didn't told Kirito about..and it's this red eye of mine.."_

 _"Your red eye? Is that why you've been acting weird back at the Amphitheater?" I nodded._

 _"Even if I did told him about it, I'm afraid he won't believe any word I tell him. Even nobody here will believe anything I'll have to say." I begin to tear up on my left blue eye, as Asuna tries to comfort me._

 _"Sorukun, i-it's okay. You don't have to-" I look at her, as if I'm stopping her in mid-sentence._

 _"..Don't..say that in front of me..please..it sickens me whenever someone tries to feel sympathy over me..just because I'm different from you and Kirito.."_

 _"Wh-what are you saying?" She said to me, trying not to look confused._

 _"I'm saying... I used to deal with that a lot in my world..and the guilt is killing me." That's when my red eye suddenly starts glowing in front of her._

 _"S-Sorukun! Your red eye! It's-!"_

 _"I know, it's glowing. It only does that whenever I feel anger or sorrow within me. It's one of my secrets I try not to tell Kirito when I'm too scared to tell him about it."_

 ** _SLASH! SLASH!_**

 _After blocking Alfa Dilith's invisible attack again, I slash him twice with my armblade, while Asuna looks at me in fear._

 _"..Once I open the way out from this black smoke, run. I don't want you or anyone to see the dark side of me.." I warned her._

 _"B-but! Kirito-kun said-!"_

 _"Just go! I'll be fine!" I managed to open a way out from the black smoke, guiding Asuna out of there, but I stay behind to end Alfa Dilith once and for all. "I'm sorry, Asuna. Just tell Kirito I'll be out of here soon enough." I ended the sentence with a soft smile, as the black smoke closes its path._

 _"S-Sorukun..! No!" After she screamed in agony, Kirito rushed to her to figure out what just happened in there._

 _"Asuna! Where did Sorukun go?!"_

 _"H-he's...not his usual self anymore.." She said, shivering in fear._

 _"H-huh? What do you mean not his usual self?" She explains to him what she just witnessed in front of her eyes. "Oh god..maybe that's why he tried to hide some of his secrets from me.." He tried his best to calm her down while she cries..._

 _~And Now Onto the Story!~_

" _This is no time to play games with me, Sorukun! If it wasn't for your armblade of yours, I would've finished you off with one arm tied behind my back!"_ Alfa Dilith yelled.

"Hmph... You're full of talk... All of this 'I would reclaim Grand Gaia' nonsense. It's this stupid war of yours that made my world a living hell for me!" I swipe my right arm in the air.

" _What change would you make if it weren't for us, huh? It's useless, no matter what you do, almost everyone will end up using you and toss you out!_ "

"Sh-shut the f*ck up! How dare you create doubts on my actions! I've already killed three of you Fallen Gods and I almost finished you off, until you used this black smoke to distract me and gave me this red eye curse on my right eye!" I can feel my blood boiling hot and at this point, trying to talk some sense into him is no use.

" _In that case, I won't hold back. Prepare yourself, Sorukun, as this battle may be your last._ "

"Enough talk! I'll end you right f*cking now!" I stomp my feet on the ground as hard as I can while the ground shakes violently. _I can't stop myself at this rate..and if I lose myself, I don't know how Kirito and the others will react once I destroyed Alfa Dilith... That's why I don't want anyone to see the bad side of me when I reach my boiling point..but if I just waste my time talking my way out of this mess, it'll just boil my blood even more while my red eye keeps glowing bright._

As the ground continues to shake violently, my red eye starts glowing even brighter than it was before. I couldn't hold back on my boiling blood any longer, but I don't want them to see me like this and feel bad for me.

"Let's go!" As my blood continue to boil hot inside me, I grit my teeth as hard as I can and charge towards Alfa Dilith with my armblade drawn. He blocked it as soon as I'm in range, but I didn't care and kept on hitting his swords.

" _When will you realize that you can't inflict real damage on me?_ "

"Don't you tempt me! It's as if you're not even trying to kill me!" I grab one of his swords and fling it to the side, attempting to slash his chest. Fortunately, I managed to land a hit on him.

" _Wh-what!? How are you doing that?!_ " Alfa Dilith then tried slashing me, but I didn't flinched. My adrenaline has kicked up to the max, as I grab the other sword and flung it towards him, making him flinch back. " _Ngh..! Wh-what kind of power do you possess?"_

 **RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!**

I roared at the top of my lungs as loud as I can and start going berserk on him. Alfa Dilith tried defending my attacks, but it's too much for him to handle. I grabbed the sword I flung towards him and use it to inflict some serious damage, ending it with a 'S' slash to his chest. The sword he duplicated it from Kirito broke afterwards, leaving me panting heavily on the ground, while Alfa Dilith covers his chest in pain.

" _I-Impossible..! It's no wonder you've slayed the Fallen Gods by yourself!_ " He yelled.

"Like I told you..." My voice deepens even more, as my red eye starts glowing brighter than before. "Don't you f*cking underestimate me! **RRRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRR!** "

" _Ngh..! I can't believe the curse of the red eye only makes him even stronger than I expected..! It only fuels him power if he's enraged at a certain point! And if I keep trying to defend his attacks, I'll pretty much lose this battle! In that case, I'll-!_ " I cut him off mid-sentence with my armblade, leaving him stumbling on the ground, bleeding. " _D-damn you..!_ "

"Pant, pant, pant... How does it feel, huh? After killing everyone I know and love!?"

" _Heheheheheh... You still care about those low-life mortals, huh? Like Karl and Seria?_ "

I flinched back, holding my head in pain. "Ngh..! Wh-why are you telling me those names?!"

" _Hmph... You may have won the war, but a new one will rise very soon with new Fallen Gods to take our place. And I'll make sure you'll lose the new war, heheheh..._ "

I raise my armblade and slash him one more time. "What new war?! I thought it was over already!"

" _You're wrong. And I hope you're ready to take on the last Fallen God, Lucius._ "

"N-no..! I thought there were four!"

" _Heh..you forgot your goddess told you there were five Fallen Gods. And you still slayed the four Fallen Gods with a cost.._ "

"Then, that means..!"

" _Yep, you have long ways to end the upcoming war._ "

I tried slashing him again, but he ended up being a fake I was fighting for a while. "D-damn it! You're at your tricks again!"

" _Hmph, that's my last trick up my sleeve. Let's just get this over with already!_ " He appeared this time, just a few feet away from me.

"I'll make sure this last hit will be it for you, Alfa Dilith! I WILL bring peace back to my world! And no one! Can tell me whether I give up or not!" I cross my arms near my face and roar as loud as I can, my red eye flashing rapidly. That's when I reveal my ultimate skill, at the cost of my remaining sanity. " **ULTIMATE! END!** "

The ground continues to shake more violently, and the black smoke is almost dissipating. Then, I saw a red aura forming around my body, as Alfa Dilith began charging towards me. I didn't move until he's a few inches closer, but my endless rage made my mind blank.

" _This will be it for you, Sorukun! Now DIE!_ "

 **SLASH!**

I slash straight towards him, as if we're simulating a samurai standoff. I sheathe my armblade that is covered in blood, while he winced in pain.

" _I-is this the end for me!? Th-there's no way you could-!_ " I look behind me, as I walk slowly towards him.

"Any last words before I finish you off?"

" _I'm warning you, Sorukun. You made a terrible mistake facing the last of the Fallen Gods. You may have won, but when the new war breaks out, you best watch your back. No one can remember who you are now when you go back to your world, and someday, you will see how painful it will be when you end the war again. Everyone you've befriended with will betray you, use you, or worse, back stab you. Don't believe me? Heheh... I know what you're feeling right now. It's no use stopping it._ "

"Yeah..it's true, I can't hide it forever, but I will break that fate you set on me!"

" _I hate to say this, but good luck on that when the time comes._ " I raise my armblade and slash him one last time before he collapses on the ground dead. Then, his body turned into shattered pieces and the black smoke dissipating in a slow pace. I couldn't stop my ultimate skill afterwards and my rage hasn't stopped right there. The way Alfa Dilith warned me about the upcoming war and the consequences between me and my friends in my world made me ponder how I will act in Kirito's world. I already ran away from him and Klein back at Central Tolbana because I don't want them to know the dark secrets I may be hiding. At this point, I don't know what I'll do when they see me standing in front of them...

 ** _~Ten minutes later~_**

"Kirito-kun! The black smoke is dissipating! Look!" Asuna yelled, pointing at the black smoke in front of them.

"No way, did Sorukun took care of it?" Kirito replied.

"I don't know, and I'm scared if he did.."

"Don't worry, Asuna. I'm pretty sure he's-"

"Klein.."

"R-right, sorry..not the best time to say that." He scratched his head, as Kirito looks at me in the distance.

"Hey! Sorukun! You okay!?" No response. "Sorukun? What's wrong with you? Why didn't you respond?"

"B-be careful, Kirito-kun." Asuna warned him, but she can't hide her fear from me for long, as I turn my head around to look at the three with a evil smirk on my face. My body covered in slashes and blood, making Kirito flinch in terror.

"S-Sorukun! Snap out of it! Say something instead of smirking at us, as if you killed someone!" I opened my mouth as I begin to roar loudly.

 **RRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRRR!**

"Agh..! Kirito! He's not his usual self! Let's just get out of here before he hurts one of us!" Klein yelled, as the three cover their ears in pain.

"And what? Just leave him on a rampage?! Think how many lives he might take by accident if we run for it! We can't just leave him!"

"Wh-what are you planning to do with him, Kirito-kun?" Asuna whimpered in fear.

"I..I don't know, really... But I can't leave him unattended when he's at that state. You two stay back for now, let me take care of Sorukun." That's when Kirito start walking towards my unstable body slowly with his left hand on one of his dual swords.

 _K-Kirito... Can you hear me in your head..?_ I said to him, as my body is halted, staring blankly to his eyes.

"..! S-Sorukun? H-how are you talking to me in my head?" He said, feeling a bit confused.

 _I... I don't know... I just wanted to warn you that you need to take Asuna and Klein out of here before I ended up hurting them, or worse... You._

"Y-you know I'm not gonna do that, Sorukun. Who do you think I am to you?"

 _Y-you're my..._

"That's right, I'm your friend. Not only me, but Asuna and Klein are also your friends."

 _..! Th-that's right..! But..I can't keep talking to you for much longer, so please... Run and take them somewhere safe before I lose my control again..._

"..No, I won't leave you like that. Not on my watch. Remember why you are here, what you promised yourself when you told me your story back at the Town of Beginnings!"

 _Remember what I... Promised? Wh-what's happening to me..?_ I hold my head in pain, as I shake violently. That's when Kirito raises his sword in the air to slash me.

"...Forgive me, Sorukun, but I just need to knock you out only for a while. I can't let you hurt anyone in that state of yours.."

 **SLASH!**

I flinched back when his sword hit me in the chest, knocking me out unconscious for a while. After my body hits the ground, Asuna and Klein ran towards Kirito with worry on their faces.

"Wh-what did you do, Kirito-kun? Is Sorukun..?" She said.

"No, he's not dead... I only slashed him in the chest, just to knock him out for a while. I can't take any chances if I hit him somewhere fatal, can I?" He sheathe his sword on his back.

"I mean... When he's like that, we're not safe at all.."

"Asuna..let's not jump into conclusions. We can ask him some questions once he's healed up."

"I-If you say so.."

"So, what now?" Klein asked.

"Can you carry Sorukun back to Central Tolbana, Klein?"

"Sure, but what about you and Asuna?"

"I..I should go back to my guild and report what just happened. I'll see you guys later." They both nodded as she left quietly.

"I wonder why Asuna's acting so scared right now..but, we should keep going before it gets dark."

"Okay, but who's gonna keep an eye on Sorukun?"

"I am." And with that, Klein carried my unconscious body back to Central Tolbana as Kirito followed.

 _ **~10:00PM, Central Tolbana Motel~**_

I slowly open my eyes and look around the place I'm in. _Am I..back in the Motel..?_ I try to slowly sit up, but something made me wince greatly in pain. I grit my teeth and lie back down immediately. _Ow..how did I get here so fast? All I remember is Kirito convincing me what I promised myself back in the Town of Beginnings... But, did they see the dark side of me..? If they did..then how am I gonna explain this to them..?_

"Oh, I didn't noticed you're awake, Sorukun." Kirito said in surprise.

"..Huh?" I look at Kirito, who was staring at the window while standing up.

"You don't remember what happened earlier?" I shake my head. "But, what happened inside the black smoke?"

"I- I only remember getting Asuna out of the black smoke while I was fighting someone named Alfa Dilith... But then, something made me snap and lose control in my rage."

"Is that why you were roaring at us?" I nodded. "Damn... I wonder what am I gonna do with you now if you're in that state again.."

"Hm... So, is it just you? Where did the other two go?"

"Asuna had to do something and Klein went home to rest. Although, she has been acting weird lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Like when I ask her what just happened after you drag her out of there, she was scared. I don't know if she's scared of you or something actually happened inside the black smoke."

I blinked my eyes. "Asuna's..scared of me?"

Kirito waved his hands in worry. "H-hey, it's alright! Don't jump into conclusions just yet!"

"...Don't say that, please.." He then flinched back in shock when I say that. "..Just don't tell me that it's okay because whenever anyone tells me that, it just makes me more of a burden than I used to be back in my world... If you were in my shoes right now, Kirito, you'd understand how painful it is to hold all the pain in for yourself and your friends.."

"R-really? I never knew that. Sorry."

"I-I appreciate it.."

"Anyway..with that aside..did I knock you out for a while when I slashed you in the chest?"

"Yeah..it still hurts afterwards, but it's alright.." I took out an Emergency Potion and drink it, while my wounds begin to heal slowly, smoke burning outside my wounds.

"Hm... Say, I haven't told you my story, did I?"

"Not yet... I have told you mine, though, remember?" He nodded.

"I remember, but I don't know if you can handle it after I tell you why I became a Beater in SAO."

"I mean, I haven't heard it yet, but if I want to know a bit about you, then I have to find out, right?"

"That's right. Anyway, here's how it all started.." Kirito starts telling me the time he joined SAO as a Beta Tester and even though he cleared the game several times, he tried logging out of it, only to realize the log out button isn't there anymore, leading everyone who is trapped inside into panic and chaos, until someone named Ahihiko Kayaba announced how to get out of the death game called 'Aincrad'. He then proceeded to advance to the floors with Diavel and the others who joined him by fighting the first boss in the game, Illfang the Kobold Lord. Unfortunately for Diavel, he died to the boss, telling Kirito he has to beat the game for everyone on his last breath before he shattered into pieces. And with that, Kirito managed to defeat the boss with the help from Asuna, only to leave the other players, like Kibaou, in disgust as to why Diavel dragged them here. Kirito then tried to bluff it out that he is the Beta Tester of this game and that made it worse. Not only they shouted insults to Kirito, he shrugged it off and wore the black coat with a smirk on his face. Then, he joined the guild called, 'The Moonlit Black Cats,' only to leave him in despair when his friends, even Sachi, went to the dungeon and suddenly met their fate when they triggered a trap. Kirito, in rage, went forward and defeated the boss in the snowy area that drops a special item that revives a player with a catch: It can only revive a player within ten seconds. In defeat, Kirito went to the safe zone to rest and try to forget what just happened to his guild, until he gotten something that made his eyes water: It was a recording of Sachi. Not only that, but he felt pretty bad that he had to witness his guild mates die in front of him back in the dungeon.

"W-wow... I'm sorry you had to go through with how you handle the game, Kirito.." My eyes start to water up.

"Wait..are you crying, Sorukun?" I nodded. "Oh, I didn't realize my story would impact you that way.." He scratched his head.

"But..what happened afterwards?"

"You have to find out yourself, if you want to know more about me."

"I see..then I guess you have to find out about me too then, Kirito.."

"Right. But anyway, you should rest now. We need to depart to the next floor soon."

"Where's that?" Kirito opened his GUI and checked the floor progress.

"Floor 30."

"Sigh, that's a long ways to go."

"Don't worry, as long as you can fight, you can go back to your world in no time, I promise."

"Th-thank you, Kiri-!" My heart suddenly stopped as I collapsed on the ground. Fortunately, Kirito catch me on time before my head hits the ground.

"S-Sorukun?! Wake up! What the hell just happened to you?! **SORUKUN**!"

 _With Kirito in panic, Sorukun was unconscious once again after he told him about his story. Why did Sorukun's heart suddenly stopped? Could it be his ultimate skill's after effects kicking in? And why was Asuna so scared of Sorukun's new state? What dark secrets could Sorukun be hiding from Kirito and the others? Tune in next time to find out in Sword Art Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero Named Sorukun Episode X - Sorukun's After Effects and The Missing Memory Crystal on Floor 21!_


	14. SAO Episode X - Sorukun's After Effects

_Sword Art Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero Named Sorukun Episode X - Sorukun's After Effects And The Missing Memory Crystal in Floor 21!_

 _~Previously on SAO...~_

 _After I slayed Alfa Dilith in my rage and the black smoke disappearing slowly, I didn't turn back to my normal self because of my ultimate skill. With that being said, I remembered what he warned me about the consequences of the new war in my world, even though I slayed the four Fallen Gods. I ignored the fate he's set on me and finished him off. After the black smoke is gone, Kirito and the gang looked at my bloody and wounded body standing still, but Asuna noticed something wrong with me..._

 _"K-Kirito-kun... That's not Sorukun we used to remember.." She whimpered._

 _"Wh-what's gotten into you, Asuna? He made it out safe and sound." Kirito looked at her in confusion._

 _"R-remember I said he's not his usual self anymore after he dragged me out of the black smoke?"_

 _"Of course I remember, but..why are you acting like that?"_

 _"Because... What if something bad happened to him?"_

 _"But, he made it out safe and sound, Asuna. Just stay back with Klein for now, I'll approach him slowly."_

 _I slowly look at the three, but I didn't say anything to them because I had my ultimate skill active when I was battling inside the black smoke and now... I'm afraid what will happen next..._

 _"Sorukun! You alright? Stop looking silently at us like that! Say something!" yelled Kirito, but no effect. "Tch... I wonder what the hell happened to him."_

 _I slowly grinned at them, my sharp teeth showing as my red eye flashes red. That's when Asuna noticed something wrong with me._

 _"K-Kirito-kun..! Look!" She yelped in fear._

 _"Huh? What the-?" He looked at me and flinched a little. "H-hey! Stop smiling at me like that! It's like you killed someone for no reason!"_

 _My mouth began to open slowly, as I let out a loud roar that stunned the three in front of me._

 ** _RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!_**

 _"Ngh..! Wh-what the hell is wrong with you, dude!?" Kirito covered his ears in pain, as I continue to roar loudly._

 _"D-dude! We should run for it! Sorukun's not his normal self anymore!" Klein yelled at Kirito in fear._

 _"And what? Let him take someone's life in a blind rage?! I won't let that happen to him!"_

 _After Kirito continues to argue with his friends to save me, my body is standing on its owns, as if it's trying to take full control of me. Fortunately, with the last remaining of my sanity, I try contacting Kirito with my mind to his._

 _K-Kirito... Wh-why are you guys..here?_

 _"! S-Sorukun, how are you talking to me in my head?"_

 _Th-there's no time to explain... I need you guys to run away from me before I lose control... I can't hurt you guys nor anyone, as a matter of fact..._

 _"I... I wouldn't let you run on your own, you know that!"_

 _Y-you don't understand... There's something you should know about me, ngh... Wh-what's going on..? My hands are holding my head, shaking ever so violently as Kirito slowly approaches to me with his blade drawn._

 _"I'm sorry, Sorukun, but forgive me for what I'm about to do..."_

 ** _SLASH! THUD!_**

 _After I got hit in the chest, I lay unconscious and wounded for a while, until Kirito told Asuna and Klein that he'll be the one to keep an eye on me for now, but that changed until this happened a few hours later when I regain consciousness in the Tolbana Motel..._

 _"...Wh-where am I? And why am I here..?"_

 _Kirito looks over at me while he was standing by the window. Looks like he was keeping an eye on me after all. "Oh, you're awake, Sorukun."_

 _I slowly sit up, holding my wound in my chest with my hand. "I thought I was left behind after ya knocked me out..."_

 _"But you're here, regardless. Anyway, sorry if I went a bit too rough back there."_

 _"I-it's fine." Like I deserved it for hiding the truth anyway..._

 _I asked Kirito what's it like to be a Beater in Aincrad and he told me his past experiences before I met him. After that, I suddenly felt something shattering inside me. I didn't noticed it until I start collapsing out of my bed. Fortunately, Kirito catched me in time before my head hits the ground, but he's in total shock. Wh-why am I... Distancing myself from my friends? Am I really that scared to just tell them the truth, once I gather all my memories? And will they accept me as I am or oppose me and do whatever it takes to make me fail?_

 _~And Now Onto the Story!~_

(Note: I hope Episode X is dramatic for you guys because since I've been fighting through my depression and doubts with life everyday, I was thinking I can use it for my upcoming stories. I mean, I try to make a hint that I get a bit too self-aware of everything and distancing myself from social media is like closing an opportunity to make friends online. I know social media is a scary place to be in nowadays and I don't know if I can keep uploading new episodes if my anxiety keeps rising up to the next level. I know people reading this note will call me names in the comments, but does that matter at all if I'm like in the low level of staying sane? Anyway, with that out of my chest, I'm currently making a Discord channel of my FanFiction group. Of course, it will have to be invite only, just to be extra cautious about other people who will try to ruin it. So if you're interested in joining my Discord channel, let me know via PM and see where it goes. Just keep in mind that I do get a bit sensitive about certain topics and I hope for a healthy community in the channel, so... Guess I'll see ya there and I'm always open for improvements on my current story or what channels you want me to add in there! I'll try to read as much as I can for the time being, so... I do hope you enjoy it, nonetheless.)

~Kirito's PoV~

"Sorukun! Wake up! What the hell just happened to you!?" I couldn't believe my eyes after he passed out on me like that. I wonder what the heck happened to him after he fought Alfa Dilith. He did told me something about his ultimate skill affecting him somehow. I need to find Agil and tell him about it, maybe he knows what's going on. Sigh, why did I told him my story about Aincrad so early? After he told me his part of his life story, he grew more and more distant from me, Asuna, and Klein. Why is that, though? There's so many clues that he's hinting it out to me and if he doesn't find a way to fix it, I'm afraid something bad will happen to all of us.

After battling with my thoughts in my head, I carried Sorukun to Agil's shop, but it's at Floor 21. Once I'm out of Central Tolbana, though, I have to make sure he gets to Floor 20 alive, no matter what fate has in store for me. And so, I ventured off from Central Tolbana to the next floor, while carrying Sorukun in my back. Brings back my first encounter with him in the first episode, though. It doesn't add up as to why he's covered in blood and wounds in the first place, maybe he was glitched inside Aincrad? Not sure, but if he falls into the wrong hands, I have no choice but to execute him first. I know it sounds a bit evil of me, but... Should I really let him be on his own? It would shatter his heart if I told him what I'm thinking on my head right now and I don't want him to see me as a bad friend. I mean, what choice do I have really? If I let Sorukun go on his own with his ultimate skill, it's not going to end well for all of us. If I can understand Sorukun's past little by little, then maybe I'll try to sympathy him the best I can, but I don't want the readers to make fun of Sorukun nor the author about how this will go. Eheh, sorry to break the fourth wall, but it's true, isn't it? The author became so judgmental to himself that he almost gave up on writing this FanFiction. I know, I know, this isn't going nowhere and I shouldn't foreshadow the author's struggle with his daily life right now, let's just go back to the story. Then again, I do apologize if this is a little too much for _anyone_ to read and this may end up in negative reviews at any moment...

After slaying a bunch of mobs on my way to Agil's shop, which is at Floor 20, I feel like someone is watching my every move. I don't know why, but it's unsettling for me, especially at a time like this. I mean, it's the middle of the night and I'm carrying Sorukun at a slow pace. I guess battling with one hand isn't that bad, after all. But after saying that in a cocky way, I suddenly trip on a twig that I didn't notice.

"Sh-shit!" I yelled, as I lost my grip and stumbled on the ground. I slowly get up and carried Sorukun, hobbling a little and panting heavily. "Looks like I need to rest up a bit, but I shouldn't let my guard down. And why am I so overprotective all of a sudden?" I can feel like I'm about to pass out at any minute, if I keep this up, but I don't want anything to happen to him while I close my eyes for a while. Looking around for a place to camp for the night, I managed to find an empty forest with no enemies in sight, but is it really safe for the time being? Well, screw it, I have to gamble my luck in situations like this... I placed Sorukun near one of the trees, as I attempt to climb up to the nearest branch to sleep on for the night. Although, I don't know how this'll work when I open my eyes the next day... Oh well, time to close my eyes...

 _~The Next Day, My PoV~_

I can hear the birds chirping, as the sunlight beams through my closed eyes. How long was I asleep, and who bring me here? _Ngh... What just happened to me?_ _After listening to Kirito's past, my heart suddenly stopped and I passed out for a day... What if there's something wrong with me? And if other people see me as a monster or something else, I just couldn't take it anymore..._ Anyway, I rubbed my eyes slowly and stretched my arms as high as possible, while slowly standing up. I fell down at first because my blood circulation has been low since I've been passed out, but I stand back up and try to walk around the place. I look up from where I was lying down and it so happens that Kirito is fast asleep on a branch of a tree. I felt something wet in my right eye, so I wiped it with my left hand. It was blood pouring out, _my_ blood. _For some reason, it couldn't stop crying out blood, maybe it's like some after effect when I went AWOL on my ultimate skill? I almost put my friends in grave danger because of that and if I don't find a way to control it, may the gods have mercy on their souls, even mine..._

"Yawnnnn..." I heard him yawning, he must be waking up. I have to pretend I'm still sleeping by the tree, so he doesn't act suspicious. Though, I shouldn't trick someone like that, but I have to conceal what I'm hiding. No one must know my dark secret that lies within me and if anyone knows a piece of it... It would hurt them very badly and being a griever in my world really hurts a lot when I'm the only one that is holding the pain for everyone. I don't know why I became like this, but whenever someone tries to butter me up with 'That's okay' or 'Everything will be alright', it just makes things worse. I even told Asuna to not worry about me and it just made her scared of me. Wh-why am I given such a curse that cannot be broken..? I try not to shed a single tear, as I ran behind a tree nearby, while Kirito jumps down from the branch he was sleeping on and scratches his head. "Hm... I could've sworn I put Sorukun over here... Did he somehow woke up and hid somewhere? I'm pretty sure he's not that far..."

A gust of wind blows softly, rustling any nearby leaves and trees, building up tension between me and Kirito. Half of me wants to come out and just tell him I'm right here, but why can't I just get this over it? What's stopping me? To force myself, I bit my left thumb as hard as I can and let myself be seen, as little drops of blood began to drip on the grass.

"S-Sorukun! There ya are! I thought you vanished last night." He said as he walked closer to me.

"..Oh, hey there, Kirito.." I replied.

"You alright? You don't feel so well.."

"Don't..worry about it... I just woke up after my ultimate skill's negative effects had vanished for now."

"Oh, um..okay. Anyway, what happened to you last night?"

I shake my head while I hold my head. "I don't remember, but my heart stopped working after you told me your experience in Aincrad. Is that how I end up here?"

"I was a bit anxious when ya passed out for the night, so I had to carry you to Floor 21."

"Floor 21?" I have no idea how the flooring system works, but I think Central Tolbana was like one-fifth of the safe zones in Aincrad? "I guess we have to advance to the next safe zone, right?"

"Right, and do be careful when we advance to the next floors. Just remember that you can die once your HP drops to zero."

I gulped heavily, but I nod my head. "I'll keep that in mind, but for the time being, let's keep on moving." And so, me and Kirito started walking out of the forest to Floor 21. Although, he didn't noticed the dried blood that's on my thumb and I look back at him with a concerned look. He pointed at my left thumb that was covered in dried blood and I calmly told him to not worry about it, as I patch it up with a bandage.

"Sorukun... You're acting different lately. Is something the matter?"

"No, not really. I'm just recovering from my ultimate skill."

"I know, but..when I look at your thumb that was covered in dried blood, it made me a bit concerned about your health."

I grit my teeth, while I try to hold my anger. "Please..don't be worried about me. I don't want anyone to be a burden for me. That's how my companions died back in my world.."

"Oh, um..sorry, sorry." _My God, he's distancing himself from me. Could it be the after effects kicking in? Man, I wish I want to snap some sense into him, but what am I supposed to do?_

"It's fine... Look, we're almost there." There was a door that was blocking the way, but I assumed this will take us to the next floor. We walk towards it and while I try to open it, Kirito said something that changed the way I think.

"Sorukun... Whatever happened to you in your world, just know that you can't hold it in forever. Because if you do, you're gonna distance yourself from everyone, even me. Just think about it for now, okay? I don't want you to be upset or anything."

"...No, you're right." I turned around to look at him, tears swelling up. "I thought if I kept my dark truth a secret, no one would notice a thing... But since you and Asuna know what's going on, I feel like something bad will happen to me later on. I know Klein didn't mean to slash me when he got that lucky parry or when you slashed me while my ultimate skill possessed my body and mind, but... It hurts, Kirito. It really does." I place my fist close to my heart, inhaling as much as I can.

"It's alright, you don't have to blame yourself for not stopping the inevitable. But, you know I couldn't let you go like that."

I didn't say anything, but as I turn around to open the door, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. "Why..? What is this...feeling? Remorse?"

"Just know that you can't give up, Sorukun. I believe that you can overcome this one day. Just believe in yourself when the time comes, okay?"

"I... I will, thank you, Kirito." I opened the door and walk to the next floor, as he followed along.

 _~Floor 21~_

This floor seemed different than Central Tolbana, but it looks like it has a few players that survived the first nineteen floors. However, they seemed to be a bit different than the other players that are still stuck on Central Tolbana, but I couldn't force the other players to push through the next floors. I mean, I know perma-death is a thing in Aincrad, but after Kayaba announced it, he scarred everybody that was unfortunately trapped here. I do feel remorse for the others, but I shouldn't let it be a burden for me. I do hope the other players will be able to get through this death game...

"Sorukun, are ya thinking of anything right now?" Kirito asked me.

I slowly nodded. "I mean... What about most of the players that are behind? What are they gonna do?"

"I'm pretty sure they'll think of something. Once they got their courage to fight on, they can get through one-fifth of the floors."

"I guess that's true... Having faith in others doesn't hurt at all, does it?" He shakes his head, laughing. "D-did I say something funny?"

"N-no, ahem... But I do know where you're going with this."

"I'm glad you agreed with me. Sorry for acting a bit weird back in the forest. Something dark and sinister is controlling the way I act, after I let my ultimate skill take over me for a while. I don't want to harm anybody, I really don't."

"Don't stress about it too much, Sorukun. Just remember this: When your ultimate skill gets out of hand, don't be afraid to let me snap you out of it."

"I-I'll try to remember that, thank you. Say... Are you sure Agil's Shoppe is around here somewhere?"

"Yeah, but I kinda forgot which building is it."

My eyes started to squint for no reason, as I look straight at a weird shining object. Kirito looked at me with a concerned look, as I start walking straight.

"W-wait, where are ya going?"

"I think I saw something shining through my eyes. This way." I ran towards the source, as Kirito followed along. But why was it shining? So many questions to think of, but I try to interact with it and as soon as I did, it made me lose consciousness. Well, almost.

"Ngh... What the -?"

"You alright, Sorukun?"

"Y-yeah... But it's making me a bit nauseous..."

Kirito begins examining it, but this time it made him feel weakened. "The hell? What kind of object is it?"

"Let me examine it once more..." Bringing out my glitched GUI, it examined a lost item, known as a Memory Crystal. Not just anyone's, but... It's mine. "It's my... Memory Crystal."

"Huh? Memory Crystal? That's weird, it didn't appear in my GUI nor anybody's."

"I-I know it sounds weird to you, but only my glitched GUI can examine objects like this. I don't know why, but I would like to examine it myself."

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Just be careful, then. I won't try to stop you, if you're trying to recover your memories."

"Alright, but if I go unconscious, what are you gonna do?" I look at him with worry on my face.

"The best thing I can do for you is take you to Agil. I have to take care of other things until then. Good luck." And with that, I gripped onto the Memory Crystal once more with my right hand and as my body slowly collapses to the floor, Kirito managed to catch me and carry my unconscious body on his back. "Hm... What makes Sorukun different from the rest of us? Maybe he'll tell me what he remembered when he regained consciousness one day, but I'm hoping he doesn't keep his distance from anyone he will encounter here..." _As Kirito walks to Agil's Shoppe, a lot of questions have been lurking in his head. And what will Sorukun remember from the first Memory Crystal? Stay tuned for Sword Art Online Fanfiction: A Young Hero Named Sorukun Episode XI - Sorukun's First Memory and the Origin Behind It!_


	15. Public Announcement for my Readers

_I feel like I really let you guys down for not uploading or finishing Episode XI and releasing the new ALO Fanfiction this year and all I can say at the moment is... I apologize. I was on a hiatus on my productivity this month because IRL stuff has been really going down for me and my depression kept on weighing on my productivity and my daily life. I keep telling myself that if I ignore it, I'll feel a bit better, but it kept on coming back to haunt me._

 _With that said, I'm going to update the ALO Fanfiction trailer to somewhere around early 2020 (when I can) because I've decided to finish SAO Fanfiction with 30 episodes, but... As I finish episode by episode, I have a feeling that my OC is taking over the action, instead of the main characters and I know it's an isekai fanfiction, but I take negative comments and reviews very seriously and I always try to edit the way I type my stories out they expect it to be and it shatters me. I remember releasing my first SAO Fanfiction not that long ago and it backfired because of my OC being overpowered and concerned about said OC's age and I archived it before releasing the second version of it, but better._

 _I'm afraid that this message will not matter afterwards and that's expected for most of you, but... I'm at fault for letting myself get overwhelmed with this kind of stuff and I should grow up and stop whining like a little bitch, is what some of you may say to me in a harmful manner. Sorry, that seemed a bit vulgar, but it's true._

 _Again, I don't know if I want to keep going, despite the negative feedback I'll get overtime and I don't want to be rude to my readers when they ask me questions or comment about why I write my story this way and how it reflects to my daily life (which I sometimes hinted in SAO Fanfiction). I don't want to be rude to anyone here and I try my best not to, but once I get my stuff back together, I'll do what I can to finish SAO Fanfiction and start on brainstorming ideas for ALO Fanfiction._

 _I wish all of you a very Merry Christmas and a New Year of 2020, and I hope some of you can understand how much pain I'm at right now (I don't think there is, but a few is a good start)._

 _Arrivederci,_

 _Sorukun_


End file.
